Kamikaze
by RoranGothicus
Summary: A story where Luffy eats a different devil fruit, a logia. Come and read the darker and far bloodier travels of a battle hardened Luffy and his crew. Features a smart and more mature and serious Luffy, someone fit to be the pirate king. Gore, action and adventures await. Come and see
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate, his name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world to look for the legendary treasure one piece. The age of pirates has begun.

-East Blue-

-Aboard the ship of "iron Mace Alvida"-

"Aah, such a nice day." sighed the pirate. His name was Tenzo and he was the ship's resident doctor. An eyepatch marred his face, giving him a rough look. His hair was the color of dried blood and his eyes were dark brown. He wore a dark brown lab coat over his black shirt and dress pants.

''Why is the rum gone?'' A pirate asked his fellow crewmember. Tenzo looked over at him and loudly said "Cuz, you drank it all you filthy drunk."

The pirate looked at Tenzo and narrowed his eyes, upper lip twitching. "What was that Doc? I think you'll need a second eye patch soon." spoke the pirate menacingly while pulling out a knife. He started advancing towards Tenzo.

"Ship sighted!" Yelled a pirate from the crow's nest. "It's a small boat and it's fast approaching!" He continued. The drunk pirate sneered at Tenzo and told him that they'd finish later. ''Where!?" yelled a random pirate. "Northeast." Came an answer from the crow's nest.

Tenzo ran to the edge and focused on a tiny dot on the horizon. Taking the binoculars from a guy next to him and looking through them he was baffled at what he saw.

''What the...''

A black haired young man was standing on a small boat and moving towards them extremely fast. The thing that baffled him was the fact that the boat seemed to be moving on it's own with no help from the man.

''The boat is closing in, call Alvida-sama!" yelled a wooden legged pirate.

"He's almost here." Thought Tenzo. "seven, six, five, four, three, two." he counted.

The man jumped from the boat just before it hit the ship. The boat crashed with a mighty sound of wood tearing into tiny pieces on the side of the ship. The boat rocked harshly and threw the sailors to the floor. Only a few remained standing. Tenzo amongst them.

The black haired man landed in the middle of the ship surrounded by pirates. His posture tense, eyes cold. The man, Luffy was his name, looked around, taking mind of the pirates position as they were picking themselves off the floor. He was wearing A black sleeveless shirt, black knee length pants. On his back was a short one-edged sword. A tanto.

The door to the lower deck slammed open.

''Who was it! Who crashed into my ship!" Yelled the grotesque woman. She was everything that one would not want in a woman. She was 6,5 feet tall, had long stringy black hair, freckles on all the wrong places and the body of a beached whale. In her hand she had an iron mace almost as big as her which she waved around dangerously.

"It was him Alvida-sama." answered a blonde pirate. Luffy slowly turned around to face her. Alvida pushed through the crowd of pirates and got right into Luffy's face, their noses almost touching.

"Do you know who I am? I am Iron Mace Alvida. I have a bounty of 5 million beli on my head. She said in a single breath.

A flash of something went through Luffy's eyes. Alvida misjudged the look and laughed. "Hahaha I see you recognise me. Now, what do you want" she asked with a sneer while moving her mace from the left to her right hand. Her action did not go unnoticed.

Luffy spoke softly. "I find myself in the need of provisions, and a boat."

"You aren't getting either. Now get off of my ship." Rudely answered Alvida.

Luffy reached behind his back for his tanto. Alvida sputtered. "You dare?" There was a complete silence as Alvida's head fell and rolled across the floor, blood spilling from the wound, drenching everyone near.

''I do'' Whispered Luffy with copious amounts of blood on his person, making for a terrifying sight. An audible click could be heard as he sheathed his tanto.

Every single pirate heard him speak. " Musician?".

The pirates wondered what just happenned, many were staring open mouthed. None have seen what happened.

"Is there a musician on board" Asked Luffy, louder this time. Tenzo collected his courage and answered with a no.

''A cook?'' continued Luffy. "No, Alvida killed him yesterday. The food wasn't salty enough" Tenzo answered. A dark look befell Luffy.

''I see. Is there anyone of importance on this ship." He asked slightly annoyed.

"The doctor, it's him, it's him, that guy with the red hair!" yelled the drunk that was bothering Tenzo before.

"You asshole you ratted me out, I'll kill you!" Yelled Tenzo while advancing towards the drunkard.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Luffy, making every pirate on the ship cover in fright, a few even jumped overboard.

"Come here" He beckoned to Tenzo. Once Tenzo came near he asked for his name.

"It's Tenzo, Sir." he replied.

"Luffy, my name is Luffy." Luffy told him, his lips forming a small grin, soothing Tenzo.

He continued. " I decided that you'll be joining my crew, I find myself in the need of a doctor. And I kinda like you, you've got spunk."

Tenzo thought through it and came to the conclusion that going with this obviously very strong young man, would be of interest to his health and who knows, it might even be fun.

"I accept" he said with a slight grin of his own. Luffy nodded. "That's good, well let's go."

With that said Luffy walked to the side of the ship, the pirates moving away for him to walk through them and looked at the little boat tied to the side of the ship. Turning towards the pirates he told them to put it in the water. They did so, no problems arising.

''Oh, before I forget" Said Luffy before taking out a bag from his pocket and walking to the head of the former female pirate. Grabbing the head by the hair, he put it inside the bag and sealed it. He walked back to the side of the ship and waved to Tenzo. Tenzo nodded and they went ahead and jumped down from the ship on to the small boat below. Tenzo grabbed the oars to start paddling, when Luffy just looked at him and said.

"We wont be needing those, I have my own way of moving through the sea and it's way faster." With that he sat down and turned his hand towards the back of the boat and spoke with a higher tone.

"Dai Kaze!(Great Wind)"

Suddenly the boat buckled under the force of the wind, making the tail end of the boat sink into the water a bit, before evening out. They started moving away from the ship, going faster and faster by the second. After ten seconds they finally reached an even speed of forty miles per hour at which point Tenzo opened his mouth to speak.

"Luffy, where are we going".

"We're going towards the Michi island. I'm planning to recruit a new crew member there. Zoro the pirate hunter is imprisoned there and we're going to go free him" Responded the young captain.

"What if he doesn't want to be freed?" inquired the new crew member.

Luffy blew it off, waving in the air with his free hand. "I'll think of something. Now, tell me a little about yourself. Likes, dislikes, stuff like that and tell me about what you can do besides healing people. Have you got any other skills worth mentioning?" Asked Luffy.

"Well I like oranges and all kinds of tropical fruits really. I like sassy women that are good in the sack." At this Luffy grinned.

He continued "I also like weapons, most of all guns and rifles. I've got sharp eyes and I'm a very good shot." Luffy nodded.

"Well now for my dislikes. I dislike the government, the way they do things is just not for me. It's why I decided to become a pirate. The thing I dislike the most, bordering on hate, would be the marines, the incompetent lapdogs of the government. I've had a few scuffles with them, all ending in my favor." Spoke Tenzo with hate, spitting nastily over the edge of the boat amidst of speaking about the marines.

"How about you, You're definitely strong, I didn't even see you slashing Alvida's head off. It happened in an instant. Good riddance though, she was a nasty piece of work. And how is this ship moving, did you eat one of those infamous devil fruits?" Asked Tenzo with an interested look on his face, his eyebrow raised. The captain took a second to think then explained.

"Well, I'm very good with my tanto, and I'm really fast because of my ability. It allows me to reduce air resistance around my body and also push wind at my back making me much faster and deadlier. Being experienced in sword to sword combat also helps" Explained Luffy.

"And about the devil fruit thing. Well, It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it? He asked. Tenzo thought for a second and responded with.

"Well, we've got nothing, but time. So go ahead."

Luffy nodded " Well it goes like this, It happened when I was six, seven years old..."

-Flashback-

-Dawn Island-

-Foosha village-

Foosha village was a mostly normal little island village, it had a bar, a bakery, a smithy and many other normal buildings such as the citizen's houses and such. But it had a secret. It was the home port of the pirate Red haired Shanks and his crew. Currently, the crew was drinking themselves stupid in the bar Black Haven. And this is where our story begins.

"You bastard Shanks." Yelled a little seven year old boy while throwing a shot glass at the offending person." The red-haired man caught it and set it down on the counter while ordering himself a new round of beer.

"Calm down Luffy, you're just a little boy, there's no way I can take you traveling with me." Said Shanks. "Besides I don't know how to change a diaper" He quipped with a lopsided grin. The bar patrons and his crew laughed like mad, someone even fell out of his seat."

"That's enough, both of you. You will act nice to eachother or there'll be no more drinking." Loudly said Makino, the bar hostess with a scowl on her face. Luffy grinned triumphantly at Shanks. "And no more food!" Finished Makino.

"No, I'm hungry Makino! You can't do this to me." Cried Luffy. The bar laughed again at our protagonist's antics. At that moment the door slammed open and in stepped a black haired man dressed in a brown jacket and black pants, He looked around and spoke snidely.

"So these are the so called pirates, they look more like losers to me."

The bar was deathly quiet apart from Shanks eating. The bandit walked to the bar and ordered ten barrels of sake .

" We don't have any left, I'm sorry" Makino spoke softly, a tad scared.

Shanks turned to the man and offered him a bottle of sake.

" Here you go, this is the last one."

The bandit hit the bottle out of the red haired man's hand.

" A single bottle? Are you kidding?"

At this a few of the bandits stepped inside the bar joining their leader. At this point Luffy saw a small chest on the counter.

"Treasure" He whispered while taking the chest and going in the back.

Then the leader of the bandits yelled. "Boys, let's get wild"

The whole bar jumped into action, tables were turned, bottles broken on people's heads and a few bandits even got a chair broken over their heads. The bandit leader and Shanks were staring at eachother.

"You've done it now you bastard" growled Shanks.

The bandit ran towards Shanks, his sword raised for an overhead blow. He striked. Shanks blocked the strike with his own sword and hit the bandit in the stomach with his left hand. He forced the bandit's sword away from him and spun around into a kick hitting the bandit in the head with the front of his shoe. The bandit crumpled to the floor.

Shanks took a step forward and plunged his blade right into the middle of the bandits back, twisting it for good measure. With a cry he wrenched it out and looked around.

The bar was a wreck, there were bandit corpses everywhere. The pirates thankfully lost none of their own.

"I'm sorry Makino, we'll clean and fix everything before we leave." Said Shanks to the owner of the Black Haven, that was currently hiding behind the bar. She lifted her head from behind the counter and was amazed at the damage they caused. Almost in tears she nodded to the red haired pirate.

"At least they wont be able to attack the village anymore and I guess that it's okay if you help me fix up the bar."

Shanks agreed. He looked around and realised that a certain someone was missing.

"Huh, where's Luffy?" He asked himself and at that exact point the black haired boy came out of the back and stopped abruptly, watching with wide eyes at the damage and the corpses.

"Shanks, what have you done" He asked still in a state of shock.

Shanks went up to him and kneeled.

"I did what was necessary squirt, these bandits frequently attacked and stole from the village. It was also they who attacked us, we just responded. We did what needed to be done." Explained Shanks with a calming and peaceful tone of voice. "Besides, you wouldn't want them to hurt Makino would you?"

Luffy moved his head from side to side.

"Do you understand, why I did what I did?" Shanks asked slowly. Luffy nodded.

"Good boy." Said the redhead while moving his hand and putting it right on top of Luffy's.

It went right through him. Shanks abruptly stood and looked on the counter not finding what he was looking for.

"Luffy, did you take the chest that was on the counter? Did you eat the fruit that was inside? Asked Shanks with a slightly raised and angry tone of voice. Luffy nodded.

"Baka" Yelled Shanks and hit Luffy over the head, or he wouid if his hand didn't go right through him. Shanks pinched himself between the eyes and said exasperatedly.

"Luffy, you ate a devil fruit, the Kaze Kaze no Mi. You're now a wind man and you'll never be able to swim again." Luffy just nodded sadly, still slightly subdued from seeing the carnage. Shanks sighed.

"Well, it's time to fix this place up. Wanna help squirt? Luffy nodded and they started to clean and fix the Black Haven.

-Next morning-

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the sea was calm. Only the sounds of the waves crashing alongst the shore and a seagull or two broke the silence and peace of the Dawn island.

The port of Foosha village was a small one, it had a single landing dock, just enough for the red haired pirates ship. In front of the docks stood the pirate crew, Luffy, Makino and a few villagers.

Currently Luffy and Shanks were arguing.

''Take me along you smelly Shanks. I promise I'll be good. And I'm strong, my punch is like a pistol, you'll see."

"Haha, Luffy you're still too small, maybe in a few years when you're at least pint size." Everyone laughed at Luffy.

"You bastard Shanks, You'll see, I'll become stronger than you and definitely defeat you. I'll be the pirate king before you." Yelled Luffy, mad and embarassed at seeing everyone laughing at him.

Shanks laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure you will Luffy, well then before we leave I have something for you."

Luffy started jumping on the balls of his feet hyperactively.

"What is it, what is it, what is it, gimme gimme." The crew laughed.

Shanks smiled. "Still a child, hehe." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a short package.

"Here you go Luffy" He said while handing him the package.

Luffy quickly unwrapped it and smiled, his eyes full of glee at the present.

It was a short sword, a tanto to be precise. The blade was around two feet long, made of shining top quality steel. The sword had ripples at the edge, showing that it was folded steel. Made for extra durability. The sheath was solid black lacquered wood of a birch tree. All in all it looked positively deadly.

Luffy jumped and hugged Shanks thanking him profusely. Shanks just held him and laughed. After a few moments he let him down to the floor and stood back up.

"Well I guess it's time to go. Goodbye Makino. Get strong fast Luffy, and find me on the ocean, I'll be waiting for you." He said with a smile and wave while turning around. The crew boarded the ship and left, Luffy still watching and waving with his tanto in his hand.

-End flashback-

"Haa, I see. The Kaze Kaze no Mi sure is powerful. So you can't be hurt by normal means?" Asked Tenzo.

Luffy nodded.

"Yes, I am impervious to damage and can't be hurt, well at least not by conventional means. If by example someone knows haki, they can hurt me. But thankfully those kinds of people are far in between. Besides, I know a bit of haki myself." He added.

"Wow, you really are strong. You'll have to teach me some haki sometime, I'd love to learn that." said Tenzo.

"Sure, we could actually start now. Seeing that you're a ranged type fighter you would profit the most from Kenbunshoku Haki (color of observation). This is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, you could use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making their attacks that much easier to evade. " Explained Luffy knowingly.

Tenzo nodded with a very interested look on his face.

Luffy concentrated for a second and said .

"Ok, let's start. Close your eyes." Tenzo did so.

"Now ignore all the sounds you hear, forget about the sea, your breathing and all other sounds. Now feel with your mind for my presence." commanded Luffy.

"Wait, I can, I can sense something, something underneath us, it's really big and it's moving." Said Tenzo.

"Sea King" said Luffy while standing up and making the boat slow as the propulsion system was removed, namely, Luffy's hand.

Suddenly the boat rocked and almost turned over as a giant sea frog appeared from under the sea's depths. It was light blue with giant orange eyes peering at the boat. A tongue extended from the sea king's mouth and wrapped around Tenzo. Just before it pulled him in, Luffy raised his hand at the tongue and said Kaze no Yaiba (blade of wind).

A long crescent arch of pure compacted wind flew towards and through the tongue slicing it to pieces, blood spilling in buckets as the entire pressure of the giant frog's blood stream pushed through it's tongue, drenching Tenzo.

"Aaw, hell no." Cried Tenzo looking down at himself.

Luffy raised his hand towards the frog and yelled with all his might.

"Dai Kaze no Yaiba!" (grand blade of wind)

As three long crescent archs of pressurized wind surged from his hand and in the open mouth of the frog. A nasty squelching sound could be heard as the back of the Frog's head tore open. Blood and brain matter spilling out with great speed and falling down as crimson rain and hail at the sea below.

"Damn, that was impressive captain." said Tenzo, nodding appreciatively. Luffy looked at him grinning, he looked like a psychopath with his face drenched in blood.

"We should wash of the blood" Said Luffy still grinning. They did so. After they sat down and Luffy again started the engine, he looked at Tenzo and said with a smile.

"I see you have talent in haki, you achieved Kenbunshoku haki on your first try." Tenzo grinned.

"Heh, I guess I did. Thanks for the lesson Captain, but I think I have a long way to go before it's usable in combat."

Luffy nodded. " You'll get there". They continued chatting for quite some time as they continued along the sea towards Michi island.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally arriving at Michi island, Tenzo and Luffy tied their boat to the dock and started walking towards Shells town. Tenzo was the first to break the silence.

"Oi captain, I left my guns and rifle on Alvida's ship, you mind coming with me to pick a few new ones?"

Luffy looked at Tenzo and spoke. "First we're going to the marine base, I need to turn in Alvida's head for the bounty. After we do that I''ll gladly help you pick, besides we need some money to buy your equipment."

Tenzo nodded agreeing with what Luffy said. His eyes darkened when he heard about going inside the marines base.

"I hate marines."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll be able to behave, we don't need any trouble just yet, once we start with freeing Zoro, I'll let you go loose. Do you find those terms agreeable." Luffy asked, looking at Tenzo from the corner of his eyes.

"Aye captain." And with that they continued towards the town.

Michi island was small for an island. It had a town and a marine base, the marine base was huge in comparison with the town, showing that the marines had a large presence on the island and in the surrounding waters.

The leader of the marines on this island was Captain Axe-hand Morgan and he ruled the island with an iron fist, or an axe you might say. He was a dishonorable kind of man, only thinking of money and his personal glory to have any worth. It didn't go without saying that he was hated as much as he was feared. Everyone would be glad if he was to dissapear. Well, that just might happen, and soon.

The two pirates were walking through town, only stopping at an apple stand along the way. They bought a few and started walking through town taking in the sounda, smells and sights while eating their apples.

"Luffy." Luffy stopped and looked at Tenzo who pointed at a weapon's shop at the end of the alley.

"Can we check the shop out and order a few things? We'll return and pick up the stuff once we have the cash." Luffy nodded and they entered the shop.

"Good day sirs, how can I help you today?" Said the seller, a serious looking gray haired man from behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm here to buy some guns and a rifle." Asked Tenzo still munching on his apple. Luffy just stood silently at the side, his apple long since gone.

"Ahh, you're in luck, I just got a new shipment of pistols two days ago." He went in the back and brought out four guns, all the same model, but in different color combinations. "These are the new model V38. that dr. Vegapunk created, they cost a small fortune, but they're the best on the market. They take eight nine milimeter rounds and have an elongated barrel for more precision. They come in four different colors. Black, silver, white and bronze." Explained the merchant.

Tenzo picked up the black one and tried aiming down the sight.

"It seems really well balanced, not to mention it's a beautiful piece of work. Set aside the white and black one, I'll take them. Now for the rifle."

The merchant's eyes shined at the thought of earning money. "Right away sir." He reached under the counter and pulled out a brown rifle, it was really long, with an elongated barrel and a sight scope, it was a sniper rifle. Tenzo's eyes flashed and he immediately pulled the rifle out of the weaponsmith's hands and started admiring it, turning it in every direction and just looking at the craftsmanship.

"This is a nimbus 48. . takes three 56. caliber rounds, perfect for long shots and hunting game and other big animals. Hitting a target with this baby is a guaranteed kill." Said Tenzo, his eyes glinting.

The merchant smiled and whistled. " Aah I see that you're a connoisseur. That's exactly right. You taking it? He asked.

"Yes I am" said Tenzo. After tallying up the number came to 1303650 beli. "Wow 1 million beli" Added Luffy. "Well they're the best on the market, they should be expensive. Besides, we should have enough money pretty soon" said Tenzo scrathing his head in embarassment at the expensive purchase. Luffy agreed and after explaining that they'll come back and pick up the guns later, they left the shop and went on their way towards the marine base.

They arrived to the gates to the marine base. Luffy knocked and they opened. A marine appeared from the gates.

"Yes? What do you need?"

Luffy answered. "We came to pick up the bounty for Iron mace Alvida, I have the head right here" Said Luffy, showing the bag to the marine.

The marine nodded and told them to come in. He led them along the path to the base when Tenzo nudged Luffy and pointed to him a man in the middle of the courtyard. He was tied to the pole, has been for quite many a days. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Food and water deprivation does that to a man" Thought Luffy while nodding to Tenzo. They kept following the marine to the doors of the bounty office. They entered and the marine told them to wait here at the counter.

A few minutes passed and finally a door at the side opened and an old marine with a white beard and beady little eyes entered.

"It's been a while since someone has come for a bounty, not since Pirate hunter Zoro was imprisoned two weeks ago. Hmm, Whose head did you bring." Asked the marine.

"Iron mace Alvida" Responded Luffy, Tenzo just stared at the marine.

"Ahh, 5 million beli bounty if im not mistaken." Said the elderly marine and checked some papers, turning around he opened a safe and counted 5 million and put them in a bag which he carried to Luffy and Tenzo.

" Here you go lads, I hope you bring me some more heads soon, god knows with Zoro captured, the bounties will just rise ever higher with noone to catch the rascals." Luffy and Tenzo just watched the obiously inebriated marine as he waved back and forth, taking the money bag from his hands.

"Well we gotta go pops, see ya around " called Luffy already walking out of the base with Tenzo. "Cheeky kids" Said the old man while pulling a bottle of clear liquid from under the counter and taking a long gulp. "Ahh that hits the spot"

Walking out Luffy gave the money to Tenzo telling him to go ahead and get his guns while he talks to Zoro. Luffy took a step and dissappeared, appearing next to Zoro in a second. Tenzo shook his head. "That captain keeps surprising me." And walked off.

"Hey are you awake?"

Zoro opened his eyes. " Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Luffy and I want you to join my pirate crew." said Luffy, looking Zoro up and down.

"Why would I want to be a pirate, I'll just wait a few more days and then I'll be free to go wherever I want, I don't need you to save me." spoke Zoro rudely.

"I don't think they'll let you out, axe-hand morgan doesn't let prisoners off that easily." quipped Luffy. Zoro's eyes widened as took in the information.

"If you want to help me, get me my swords." Luffy narrowed his eyes. "At one condition." "Which is?" Asked Zoro. " You'll join my pirate crew." said the wind man.

"That's blackmail" Threw out Zoro. Luffy grinned and said. "Well I am a pirate, you know." Zoro grinned back. "Hurry up" Luffy nodded and dissappeared. Zoro waved his head. "This might be interesting"

Luffy was sneaking around the military base, he was currently walking along a hallway on the second floor, when a door opened and a head full of blonde hair came out. Luffy started running and drop kicked the door slamming the person between the doorway. Opening the door he picked the person of the ground and asked him about the whereabouts of Zoro's swords.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Answered the blonde. A punch courtesy of Luffy hit him square in the teeth, breaking two of his teeth.

The blond coughed and yelled "Do you know who I am, I am Helmeppo, the son of Captain Morgan and i will have yo.."

A second punch to the teeth made Helmeppo regain his senses. "They're in the next room" He forced out spitting some more teeth at the floor. Luffy hit him once more, letting Helmeppo slip into sweet sweet unconsciousness. Droping him on the floor he went and opened the door to the room and saw 3 katanas on the wall. Not being able to decide which two were Zoro's he took all three. He opened the window and dissappeared.

Appearing next to Zoro he noticed Tenzo looking across the wall, shouting "Stay there and snipe" He turned towards Zoro and set the katanas on the floor. Zoro looked at him and asked. "That one of you're crew?"

"Yep you'll meet him later" Said Luffy while blowing on the ropes, small cuts appearing at which point Zoro tore the ropes and freed himself. Picking up his swords he said "Ready to go Captain"

A gunshot fired, courtesy of Tenzo. "Hurry they're coming" Luffy nodded, grabbed Zoro and jumped across the wall. Tenzo, Zoro and Luffy started running through town, the marines and Captain Morgan right behind them.

"Get to the boat yelled Luffy, turning around to attack the marines. "Kaze no Yaiba" Yelled Luffy whipping his hand at the marines as a long crescent arch of pressurised wind flew from his hand and hit the marines. Luffy turned back around and started running towards the boat.

The marines were downed, a few dead, most heavily injured. An unlucky guy found himself cut into two pieces. "Captain Morgan, what are your orders?" asked a marine liutenant. "Get the whole base moving, we're taking our ships for a spin.

Luffy finally arrived to the boat and saw Zoro and Tenzo already sitting on it waiting. He jumped in the back, put his hand in the water and they were off. Right until three marine battleships blocked the way. "Uh oh, we're done now captain" Said Tenzo, Zoro just watched. "Sit tight boys" Yelled Luffy jumping into air and dissapearing.

"What where is he? He just dissapeared." yelled a marine to his coworkers on the nearest battleship.

"I'm behind you" sang Luffy in a sing song voice. Right before stabbing his tanto in the marine's heart. Tanto still in the marines body, Luffy leveled his hand towards the five marines running towards him and yelled "Dai Kaze"

The force of 150 mph moving wind hit the marines breaking bones and sending them flying through the ship. Pulling out the tanto Luffy quickly turned around blocking the sword of a marine. Using his right hand he pushed a blade of wind right into the marines knee, severing his leg from it's body.

Two marines jumped at him from behind, Luffy dissapeared and reappeared behind their backs. He quickly pushed his tanto in the right one's back and severed the left man's spinal cord with a small blade of wind.

He looked around, seeing 10 marines around him and more coming. He was blocked from all sides, sans one. "Up" he yelled dissappearing and reappearing 150 feet above the battleship.

With a great cry of "DAI DAIKATANA" (great greatsword, one of Luffy's army killer techniques)

An amazing amount of crescent shaped wind bladfed forms a grunt Lufy kicked at the ground and sent all the blades packing.

What followed, was a scene of utter annihilation. The great battleship that once stood, was forever changed. Sawdust, stray planks, pieces of metal and corpses was what littered the waters where once stood the battleship.

"My god" spoke Captain Morgan, even he knowing that he could not combat a man with such strength as him. "Give an order to retreat on the den-den mushi." "Sir" the communications marine looked at him. "Are you going to just let him go?" "I gave you an order marine!" Yelled Morgan.

"Y-Yes sir" said the marine and proceeded with the order.

The two remaining battleships started heading back to the island.

Luffy reapeared on the boat, scaring Zoro and Tenzo. "C-CAPTAIN" Both Zoro and Tenzo stuttered out at the same time.

"I think it's time to go lads, that should have scared them enough. " Spoke Luffy with a dark look on his face.

"It sure scared me " Quipped Tenzo, Zoro nodded in agreement. Luffy just grinned, put his hand in the water and with a cry of Dai Kaze they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they left Michi island Zoro and Tenzo started talking animately about weapons.

"Swords are the best, they cut and slash and behead people." Said Zoro with a savage grin.

"No you're wrong, the gun is the best, it's precision unrivaled by any other weapon, besides it's ranged you never even have to put yourself in danger." Tenzo shot right back.

Zoro laughed. "Aah so you're a coward, now we're getting somewhere." Zoro and Luffy laughed.

Tenzo just looked at them heatedly "You wouldn't say that if you were staring into the barrel of my guns."

Luffy looked at Tenzo and asked if he could see the guns. Tenzo pulled them from his waist and gave them to Luffy. "Have you named them already?

Tenzo's eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that." I think you should name the black one ebony." Said Luffy. "Yeah and the white one ivory" Continued Tenzo.

"Yeah I like that " Said Zoro " Maybe I should name my swords aswell?"

Tenzo and Luffy nodded looking at Zoro's swords.

"But, not yet, I need to buy two new ones of higher quality. I'll name them then, I think I already know what to name my wado ichimonji." Told them Zoro.

"How are you going to name the white one?" Asked Tenzo with an interested look on his face.

"I think I'll call it Kuina, after the childhood friend that made me want to be the best swordsman in the world." Said Zoro with a sad look in his eyes. Tenzo and Luffy looked at eachother and nodded throwing Zoro overboard. "Hahahaha, his head looks like sea weed" Laughed Tenzo. "Yeah it does" Chorused Luffy.

"You bastards, I'll get you back for this" Yelled Zoro from the sea. They helped him back up and Luffy dried him off with this power. They went back to fooling around and just chatting while on their way to the next island

-Later that day-

The crew got in the presence of Mizuiro island. They saw a pirate ship docked in the harbor so Luffy decided to land a bit further up. He didnt see the need of pointless combat.

"Captain, what do we do if we meet the other pirate crew?" Asked Zoro. Luffy's eyes darkened. "Don't leave any survivors, those not strong enough to live don't deserve to be called pirates."

Zoro and Tenzo just looked at eachother, shrugged and followed after Luffy.

They were walking through, the town, marveling at how it was deserted. "It must have been those pirates, I think I've seen their mark before." Luffy and Zoro nodded. They walked a few more meters when suddenly they heard screams.

"Give back our navigation map you thief!" Yelled a pirate running after a young orange haired girl "Never It's mine" Yelled back the girl.

Our crew suddenly appeared between the thre pirates and the girl. The pirates stopped "Move or we'll force you"

Tenzo lifted Ebony and Ivory and shot the far pirates straight in their heads, the bullets boring in their skulls and exiting through the back.

The last standing pirate started stuttering and pleading. " P-please don't k-kill m-me" Luffy just looked at Zoro and slashed his finger over his throat. The man's head fell of his neck just as Zoro sheathed his sword.

They turned around to see Nami looking at them with a deer caught in the headlight's look.

Tenzo approached her and took her hand in his. "Don't be afraid my dear lady, these savages won't hurt you." Zoro and Luffy rolled their eyes. "We're just passing by and we'll leave you alone now.

The crew started walking past her. "W-wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, come with me."

She led them to an abandoned house. Tenzo kept pointing at her ass, when she wasn't looking. Zoro and Luffy just laughed silently. When they were all inside and siting comfortably she raised her voice again.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, My name is Nami and i'm a pirate thief and I'd like for you guys to help me out." The two looked at Luffy as he introduced himself, Zoro was next and lastly Tenzo. "My name is Tenzo my fair maiden, how may i help you" Said Tenzo while holding her hand in his and kissing it.

"Oh my, a gentleman." Said Nami with a grin and a flutter of her eyelashes. Tenzo grinned.

"Well someone has to be, I must say I'm the only gentleman in this crowd though." Luffy and Tenzo just looked at him threatheningly.

"Akhmm...Well my dear Nami, what do you need of us. Tenzo coughed and continued. Luffy and Zoro started looking interested.

"Well" Started Nami "I've stolen this map from the Buggy pirates." Tenzo interrupted.

"Oh so it was Buggy's ship that was harbored. If i remember it right he has 12 million beli on his head." Nami smiled "Quite right, he's worth a lot". Tenzo nodded, looking at his captain. Nami continued. "Well about the map." She unrolled it across the table. The crew stared at it. "A half is missing" Said Zoro.

"Quite right, and I guess you need us to help you get the other half? Asked Luffy. Nami nodded.

"Yep, I'd be willing to share the treasure with you once we get to the island."

"Do you by chance know how to navigate?" Asked Luffy. "Do I, I'm probably the best navigator you'll ever meet." That sealed the deal.

Luffy looked at Zoro and Tenzo and finally nodded to Nami. "We're in on one condition." Nami looked at him "What's that?" Zoro and Tenzo looked at eachother knowingly. "I want you to join my pirate crew." Finished Luffy.

Nami looked conflicted, emotions flashed through her eyes. She steeled herself, looked Luffy dead in the eyes and spoke. "You're on"

"Ahh so you're back my little orange cat." Said Buggy in a pleasant voice. Nami smiled knowingly. Buggy walked to her and took her hand. " So have you finally decided to join my pirate crew."

Nami twisted herself out of his grip "Hai Buggy-senchou" Buggy looked at her. "And what is your answer." "It's...Yess?" Buggy dragged out. "No!" Yelled Nami while hitting Buggy in the face with her staff.

All hell broke loose. Explosions rocked The ship of buggy's pirates. With a yell of "Dai Daikatana" It was gone, just reduced to shreds.

"Nani, my ship!" Yelled Buggy. "Mohji, Cabaji and everyone else! ATTACK!"

Grabbing Nami, Buggy went out to look for his attackers.

Zoro was having the time of his life, cutting, slashing andweaving between the attacks of the buggy pirates. His bloodthirsty grin added to the image of a powerfull swordsman that he had going. He slashed a pirate between the yes, laughing as he did so, turning around he blocked another pirate before kicking him in the kneecap, breaking his knee. As soon as the pirate hit the floor he was gone.

" Roronoa Zoro, I will be your opponnent" Yelled Mohji from on top of the giant lion Ritchie.

" Lets go Ritchie!" The giant lion jumped on Zoro pinning on the floor. Zoro was barely keeping his jaws opened. A gunshot fired and Mohji fell down from Ritchie. Ritchie, stopped attacking Zoro and went to it's owner licking him on the face, meowling softly. Ritchie looked back at Zoro and Growled. Zoro could see it was pissed as hell.

"Luffy, a little help please"

"Kaze no Yaiba"

"Thank you" yelled Zoro aas the cat was sliced into two pieces, the blade of wind hitting it right under it's neck.

In 5 minutes, only Buggy was left

He was currently holding Nami hostage. "Roronoa Zora, and you wind user. I have your bitch!"

Nami growled kicking, and scratching but, Buggy's grip held. "

Luffy came standing in front of Buggy "Let her go" Spoke the captain with a thinly veiled threat.

"Or you'll do what?!" Snarled Buggy.

"This" Yelled luffy moving his finger , signaling Tenzo to shoot.

A bang could be heard, Buggy's arms loosened enough for Nami to run away, right into Zoro's arms.

Luffy signaled Tenzo to come down from his vantage point on the roof two houses nodded.

"Hah, hah, do you really think you killed me? I cannot be killed!" Luffy turned around wide eyed. "What, Logia? No, that's not it." Luffy watched aas Buggy's head went from two pieces back into two. "I ate the Bara Bara no Mi, hahaha I cannot be slashed or pierced" Laughed Buggy.

"I see" Said Luffy darkly looking at the floor.

"I guess I'll just have to THROW YOU IN THE SEA!" He yelled, shocking Buggy making him unable to dodge the grab Luffy got on him, In a second they were flying over the sea. Buggy held on for dear life as he begged for forgiveness.

"Hey let me live, I'll give you all my money, I'll even let you have this map. I'll disappear from the face of earth, you'll never hear from me again. Please just don't kill me.

Luffy thought for a second before smiling "You're a coward, I don't like you. But I'll let you live. Said Luffy appearing back on solid ground with Buggy. Buggy quickly wrenched himself from Luffy's grip, pulled the other piece of the map from his coat and pushed it into Luffy's hands. Then he turned around and ran like the wind.

"Should we just let him leave Luffy" Asked Zoro.

"I say leave him, he's no threat anymore" added Tenzo.

Luffy just shrugged and said "I guess he'll live for the time being, he cried like a baby though." Tenzo and Zoro laughed, with Nami just looking around with wide eyes at the carnage.

"Well we got a new crewmember and a treasure map, time to move guys" Said Luffy

"And she's cute" said Tenzo winking at Nami who blushed. Zoro rolled his eyes while Luffy grinned.

They arrived to the boat, with Nami sniffing at the sorry sight. "That's your boat? I've got a better one, let's take mine." The group agreed and they followed Nami to her boat.

It was twice the size of the previous one, it also had a mast and a sail. Luffy smiled "This'll go a lot faster with a sail."

Tenzo nodded. " I can imagine that senchou." They sat in the boat, Luffy again sitting in the back.

"Time to go" said Luffy nodding to himself. He raised his hand at the sail, uttered "dai kaze" and they were gone from Mizuiro island.

"So when are we getting a ship, Captain, it's getting a bit crowded." Asked Tenzo.

"Nami what's our course." Asked Luffy "Gecko island captain" Answered Nami. "Does that answer your question Tenzo." Said Luffy with a grin. "It sure does captain" Grinned Tenzo.

"So Nami, where are you from." Tenzo asked the orange haired beauty. Nami blushed which quickly came to be the norm when she was talking with Tenzo.

"Kokoyashi village, I live there with my sister Nojiko."

Ahh so you have a sister?

"Yeah, well we're not blood related or anything, we were both adopted by my mom. Sadly she passed away some time ago." The group offered their condolances.

"What happened" asked Zoro.

"Dumb green haired bastard" Yelled Tenzo while kicking Zoro.

"Don't you realise it's a sore subject."

Zoro gave him the finger when Nami voiced her opinion.

"It's ok, really. My mom was a marine. Some day a pirate called Arlong came to our island, he charged fees to people. If they didn't pay they died. My mom had just enough to pay for me and my sister, but not enough for herself. "

Tenzo sat next to her and put his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

"Arlong killed her right in front of me and my sister."

Luffy nodded to himself, looking pissed. "I'll kill him Nami."

Nami looked at him in shock. "What?" "I'll kill him and make him pay for killing your mother."

Nami started crying "B-but he is too strong Luffy, you wont be able to take him."

Tenzo didn't agree. He whispered in Nami's ear. "I've seen this man take an entire battleship full of marines down on it's own, He won't fail Nami-chan. Besides I'll help too and Zoro too, right Zoro? Asked Tenzo.

"Right, you can count on us Nami." Nodded Zoro. Nami turned towards Luffy mouthing arigato again and again. Then she broke down and told them everything. How she needed to collect a 100 million to free her village and how she helped draw maps for Arlong.

Luffy just stared at her, his eyes darkening by the second. He had a new mission. He'll kill Arlong, No he'll cripple the bastard, torture him until Arlong decided that he'd rather be dead than alive.

A storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nami's confession everyone was on edge. Especially Luffy, he was just looking for something to kill, A few giant seagulls suffered his wrath.

"Nami, is there a village on Gecko island?" Nami looked at him, her eyes dry.

"Yes Captain, it's called Syrup village, I've been there before. They have good restaurants."

Zoro smiled. "Good I've been starving, how long until we get there?"

Nami looked around. " At the speed Luffy is taking us I think we should get there before noon." It was early morning.

"Here you go sword freak." Said Tenzo to Zoro while handing him a sandwich. "Hey hey, I want some of that too." Said Luffy handed him a sandwich aswell, "How about we all eat something, it's breakfast time anyway." Said Tenzo while handing Nami a sandwich, taking one for himself aswell.

It was just before noon and the crew arrived to Gecko island. It was quite a large island, from the beach there was a big slope leading towards the town. The beach was nice aswell. It was sandy and it was sunny outside, perfect for swimming.

The group was about to land on the sandy beach, when a voice called from the wooded cliffs just a leap away from the beach.

"Pirates beware! I am captain Usopp and I lead a crew of eighty men, you enter this island at you own risk!"

"There's no way he's hiding that many people in those woods, we'd see at least one" Said Tenzo. Nami and Zoro agreed and so did their captain.

"Liar, there's no way you have that many men, you're probably off on your own!" Yelled Luffy at the voice.

"You asked for it pirate, bow before the might of Captain Usopp and his band of merry men." Yelled Usopp back at Luffy.

"Wow, that sounded gay as fuck." Softly said Tenzo, slightly disgusted. Nami put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. Tenzo grinned at her while Zoro just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Luffy lifted his arm, catching a fast moving stone. He grinned saying. "An eye for an eye. Kaze no Yaiba huagh" he grunted out while sending out a crescent blade of pressurized wind at the voice from the woods.

They heard someone scream like a little girl.

"Aaaaaaiii"

Sounds of breaking twigs could be heard as someone ran away as fast as they could. In the distance they could see trees falling down courtesy of Luffy's atack making a path of fallen trees through the woods.

"Wow, what's the range of that thing?" Asked Nami. "Should be around 70 to 80 meters." Her eyes widened. Tenzo and Zoro stayed silent, already aware of their Captains ovewhelming strength.

They landed on the beach. After disembarking Zoro stretched slowly "It's been a long time since I've been on solid ground"

Tenzo agreed. "Yeah it's good to be on land again, ain't that so Nami, Luffy."

Nami smiled looking at Tenzo. "Hai Tenzo-kun."

Luffy agreed. "Aye" He looked around, finally setting his sights at the nearby village. "Let's go I want to eat in a restaurant, I've had enough of cold sandwiches."

Zoro laughed. "That's the spirit Luffy."

They ran straight into the village, yelling about all the kinds of food they'll taste. Tenzo palmed his face. "Luffy and his food." Nami giggled "We should go too or they'll eat everything." Tenzo smiled. "Aye."

Entering the restaurant called Meshi, Nami and Tenzo looked around searching for their captain and crewmember. Finding their target, they walked to them. They sat down at the table. The table was already full of food and empty plates. The waiter kept running back and forth bringing food and taking away the empty plates.

"I see you've started without us" Said Nami. "Sorry, munch we couldn't munch resist" Responded Luffy, with his mouth full of food. A second waitress came near the table after noticing Nami and Tenzo arrived.

"Would you like to make an order" She asked.

"What do you recommend." Replied Tenzo.

" Well, our special today is bean soup, with the main course being Boar ribs with baked potatoes and for the side dish a green beans and lettuce salad. " Said the waitress.

"Huh, sounds good, I'll have that then." Said Tenzo.

The waitress looked at Nami. "And you miss?"

Nami thought for a second before deciding on a big bowl of the salad the waitress mentioned earlier.

The door of the establisment opened, making the bell put above the door ring with a chime.

The young man that entered had black curly hair, sniper goggles on his head and a really long nose.

Luffy's ears perked at hearing the man's voice as he ordered the drink. He swallowed and looked at his crew saying. "Don't look, I think the man from earlier is sitting right there."

Nami looked, ignoring her captains advice, catching eyes with the man. The man's eyes widened. He quickly finished his drink and turned around to leave.

He didn't look at where he was going, his eyes still on the wind pirates. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice one of them missing and slammed right into Zoro's chest.

Zoro looked down at him grinning. "Going somewhere? He was about to move past him when Zoro grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to their table, pushing him on to the spare seat. The group introduced themselves to Usopp and right after, Luffy asked him for his name.

"It's Usopp" Responded Usopp.

Luffy drew himself to his full height, while still sitting on the chair saying.

"Hoo, so you weren't lying about your name, heh to be exact, that was the only thing you didn't lie about."

Usopp scratched his head, embarassed. "Maa, I thought you were bad guys, I just did what I thought was the best for my village"

" I see" Spoke Zoro.

" You were just lucky Luffy didn't take your head off with that wind blade of his." Zoro finished.

Usopp just grinned and said "Not me, I can't be killed so easily, not with my extraordinary skills."

"Which are?" Asked Tenzo.

" I am a really fast runner and i can dodge really well, I'm also a sniper." Explained Usopp. "Ahh, a man after my own heart. I'm a sniper aswell, I use guns and a rifle. Which weapon do you use?" Asked Tenzo. "A slingshot." Zoro and Nami laughed, Luffy just smiled.

"Hey, hey what's wrong with slingshots? I can hit a target at least a hundred meters away! Said Usopp really fast, slightly embarassed.

"While I doubt you could hit something over a hundred meters away with a slingshot, I still like your weapon of choice. I played with slingshots when i was a kid. All of us probably did. The group nodded at Tenzo's words. "Hey, maybe I'll be able to teach you how to use a gun sometime, I know I need some competition." Said Tenzo knowingly, locking eyes with Zoro.

Luffy grabbed Usopp's hand, looked him dead in the eyes and said.

"Join my crew, Usopp, together we'll sail the world and see all the grandest of sights, We'll wage battles across the ocean, never staying at one port for long, never staying in the bed of local women for long either." At this Tenzo And Zoro laughed, Nami just rolled her eyes. Usopp was still focused on Luffy's eyes.

"Come Usopp, join us and I promise you that there will never come a day upon which you'll regret this decision. What do you say? Yay, or nay? Finished Luffy. "That was epic and poetic at the same time. I hope I don't regret this, but I accept." Said Usopp, a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Great" exclaimed Tenzo, hugging Usopp with one arm.

"A toast! To Usopp and the wind pirates! Yelled Zoro. They all drank, ate and laughed. For hours they sat there, fraternizing with their new comrade.

-A bit later-

"You'll see when we get there, I'm sure Kaya will sell us a ship. She's the owner of the shipyard. Hell, if we pay enough, they'll even build us a new one from scratch." Explained Usopp happily.

"I hope it doesn't cost much, we don't have a lot of money." Added Nami. " We should have enough for two small ships, we have just enough for a medium sized one. A nice looking caravel should do." Said Tenzo, who knew a thing or two about ships.

They finally arrived to Kaya's mansion, knocking on the door they waited. A butler opened the door.

"How may I help you, Oh it's you. Lady Kaya isn't accepting visitors at the moment." Said the butler who went by the name of Kurahadol rudely before closing the door.

"Asshole, he doesn't like me." Explained Usopp.

"Come, I know what to do" Said Usopp while walking across the garden towards the wall of the house, Looking up, they saw a window. Kaya's window to be exact.

"Kaya, Kaya, are you there? Kaya!" Called Usopp.

A head full of long blonde hair peeked out of the window. "Usopp, did you come to tell me stories again? Kaya asked with a smile.

Usopp grinned. "No not this time, unfortunately. Me and my friends need your help." At this point Luffy stepped forward.

"Lady Kaya, my name is Luffy and me and my crew find ourselves in the need of a ship. Would you be able to help us procure one? He asked.

Kaya Looked at him for a second before responding. "Nice to meet you Luffy-san. Give me a second," Asked Kaya and dissappeared back inside. She reappeared seconds later with a paper note which she carefully dropped down into Luffy's hands.

"Show the workers down at the shipyard that note, and they'll sell you a boat, they'll even offer you a discount. Kaya told them. Luffy and Usopp thanked her profusely. Usopp told her that he joined a pirate crew and that he'll be leaving on a journey across the sea like he always wanted. Kaya was delighted and wished him good luck, she also told him that she'll miss him at which point Usopp started sputtering making Kaya laugh.

"Bye Kaya, I'll come see you again just before we leave." Said the sniper. "Alright, bye Usopp, Luffy and the others." Kaya waved.

After they arriwed at the shipyard and showed one of the workers the note, they were lead into the shipyard's manager's office. The worker went up to the manager and showed him the note. The manager nodded towards the worker and dismissed him. He turned towards the Wind pirates.

"Welcome, my friends, welcome. I hear that you're here to buy a ship? What kind of ship did you have in mind."

Tenzo stepped forward.

"We were looking to buy a medium sized ship, a caravel to be exact."

The shipyard manager nodded. " I see, we have a fair collection of those, Follow me and I'll lead you to them so you can take a look."

The Manager lead them through a few flights of steps and long hallways before opening a door. As they entered the large ship hangar the crew looked around in amazement. Ships of all kinds and sizes were floating on top of the ocean. One ship Immediately caught Luffy's eye.

It was a long ship, Laquered with a nonreflective black color. The Three Sails were made from quality fabric, which was visible even from where Luffy stood at the moment. The middle, the largest sail was Light green in color, while the other two sails were dark orange. All in all the colors contrasted nicely against the black bacground. The head piece of the ship was a dragon's head with it's tongue hanging out. All in all it made for a fairly cool and intimidating sight.

Luffy pointed at the ship and said.

"That one, I want that one."

The manager looked where he was pointing.

"I think that one's a bit outside of your price range sir." "I'll be the judge of that." Said Luffy.

"How much is it?" He asked the shipyard manager.

"32 Million beli." answered the manager.

"That's way out of our price range Luffy, we could afford it if it was half that." Added Nami. The shipyard manager grinned and said. " It is half that, with that slip of paper you brought from Lady Kaya the cost of the ship was reduced by fifty percent."

Luffy looked up, hope flooding his eyes. "You mean..."

"Yes, this ship is yours for 16 million beli." Tenzo, Luffy and Usopp went in a circle hugging eachother, jumping up and down and yelling "We've got a ship, we've got a ship." Zoro laughed while Nami giggled. "Luffy, what are you going to name it?" Asked Nami. Luffy's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"The Dancing Dragon."

They were sailing on their new ship towards the beach at which they disembarked before, when they came upon a pirate ship. Their jolly roger showed a black cat with criscrossing claws.

"Pirates" Zoro ground out. "If im not mistaken, that is the crew of one captain Kuro. I was told he died years ago" Helpfully added Tenzo. "I guess he's not as dead as you thought Tenzo." Replied Luffy. "It's time to remove some competition everyone. Get ready to fight!" Yelled Luffy

"They won't even know what hit them" Yelled Zoro.

"Let's get them" Yelled usopp.

"Time to shoot a few birds." Added Tenzo.

"Bleh...Guys." Said Nami her face in her hands..


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the plan captain" Asked Tenzo.

The crew was standing around Luffy, waiting for their orders.

"Zoro, anchor the ship, Tenzo! Put the boat in the water!" Barked out Luffy while looking at his crew with narrowed eyes.

A tandem of "Hai captain!" Could be heard.

"Usopp, Tenzo, get on the cannons and start firing at the enemy, meanwhile Zoro, Nami and Myself will go into the heart of the enemy and finish them of." Ordered Luffy, turning towards Tenzo he barked another order.

"Tenzo, besides manning the cannons I want you to cover us with your rifle, I want you to snipe high profile targets, while we deal with the grunts. Is that clear?" Tenzo nodded

"Crystal clear Captain."

"Good, let's go."

Sounds of cannon fire could be heard as Nami, Zoro and Luffy were taking the boat to the shore. Holes started appearing in the hull of the enemy ship. As the enemy attackers took notice of and started to return fire, Luffy stood up and told Nami and Zoro that he was going ahead.

A shot yanked out from the enemy ship. Luffy dissappeared from the boat and reappeared in thin air cutting the offending cannonball in twain. "Nobody attacks my ship." He said to himself, eyes cold, his mouth set into a thin line.

Disappearing, he reappeared in front of one of the enemy's cannons, spinning into a kick. A blade made of wind appeared out of thin air, following the path of his kick. The cannon was cut right in the middle, the weight of the top part of the cannon causing it to slide down and fall on the wooden floor of the ship. The blade continued through the cannon and through the ship, catching an unaware pirate and slicing off his legs from the knees down.

Luffy continued destroying the pirate's cannons, whil cutting down stray pirates that found themselves in his presence. Looking up he saw a cannonball coming in their direction. Shifting into his wind form, he took a wraith like appearance just as the cannonball hit. It went right through his stomach and impacted the ship right between the two pirates, throwing them over the ship and onto land, probably breaking bones, if not their necks.

Zoro and Nami finally arrived to the shore, after having to row the boat, without Luffy there to apply his wind powers. Zoro jumped over the edge of the boat and joined the fray immediately

With a cry of "Tatsu Maki" he started spinning with his swords, creating a miniature tornado, slashing and blowing away numerous pirates. After finishing his tehnique he found himself surrounded by three of the enemy's crew. With a guttural yell he jumped at the pirate in front of him and pierced his side with Kuina(Wado ichimonji). Kicking the pirate off of his sword he spun around and cleaved the second pirate in two with one of his unnamed swords. Turning his head sharply to the left, the blade in his mouth cut through the neck of the last pirate, granting him a brutal death of suffocation by blood.

"It's time to go wild, Sham" Spoke a pirate with a pair of claws on his hands.

"Aye Buchi." Responded the other, larger pirate.

They came to stand before Zoro, waiting for him to make a move. Just Zoro was about to make a move, Buchi was thrown to the ground, courtesy of a bullet hole in his head, blood and brain matter splattered on the pristine sandy beach.

"Noo! Buchi" Yelled the fat pirate, kneeling next to his brother.

"Shit happens, deal with it. Besides you'll be dead in two, one..."

Sham crumpled to the ground as a bullet entered through his earlobe and bounced from the inside of his skull, grinding his brains into a thin paste which started oozing out of his ear and onto the sand "I love that guy" Said Zoro with a smile while looking for more pirates to kill.

Meanwhile Nami was standing on the beach, surrounded by unconscious men and corpses riddled with bullet holes. "I have to thank Tenzo somehow later. Maybe a kiss." She thought while blushing

She wasn't normally so forward, but she was really into Tenzo, maybe it was those red hair of his, his cool eyepatch or even those rock-hard abs she felt when she leaned into him a few days ago.

Shaking her head back and forth she again concentrated on the fight. She winked to a pirate, giving him a come hither look. The pirate, enraged, ran towards her, only to get hit in the mouth with Nami's staff. A distant shot could be heard and a man on her left fell to the floor, a bullet wound in his chest. She smiled and started thinking about Tenzo again.

Luffy was still on the boat, which was already in shambles. It was a wonder that it was still floating, with so many holes and slash marks. Finishing off a pirate by sliding his tanto along the pirate's throat from behind. He walked to the edge of the boat and saw that Zoro and Nami finished aswell.

Suddenly a black haired man dressed in black appeared with Lady Kaya on top of the slope they were fighting. he wore eyeglasses and had knives strapped to his gloves in the form of cat claws.

Luffy reappeared in front of the man. "What are you doing."

"That's the question that I should be asking," answered the man. "Let me go, Kurahadol!" Screamed Kaya fighting tooth and nail to be freed from his grip on her. Luffy looked on and he suddenly blurred and reappeared with his fist in Kurahadol's nose. The man released Kaya while stumbling backwards, his face in his hands. Luffy told Kaya to run down the slope towards Nami and Zoro. She started running when Kurahadol regained his senses and went after her.

Luffy blocked his path. "You're not going anywhere, we're going to have a nice little chat, just you and I."

Luffy continued " You're the butler that lived with lady Kaya. But you're not a butler at all are you. You're the supposedly deceased Captain Kuro!" Finished Luffy with his finger pointing at Kuro.

Kuro clapped. "I guess I should congratulate you on finding out who I am. Anyhow, you wont be alive long enough to celebrate it."

Kuro's hands dropped to lay alongside his torso. He started swaying from side to side. "Shakushi" He whispered while dissappearing.

Scratches started appearing everywhere, on the trees, on the ground and even on rocks. Suddenly Luffy's side erupted in pain. "Damnit, Someone like him.." Luffy cursed softly, being sure to use his wind form from then on.

Luffy's left hand shot up, grabbing and stopping captain Kuro's hand and body.

"You seem proud of these hands" Spoke Luffy "Let's see how you do without them!" He yelled while slashing with his right arm at Kuro's hand, a wind blade forming instantly and removing Kuro's arm just under the elbow.

"Aaaarrgggh" Yelled captain Kuro, a pained expression on his face while he was holding the stump that was left of his left arm. Not giving him any reprieve Luffy leveled his hand towards him and yelled "Dai Kaze no Yaiba"

three crescent arched blades of wind appeared and flew out of his hand at Kuro. Kuro was sliced and diced in seven pieces, guts and blood flowing freely as Luffy grabbed his side, turned around and started walking towards his crew that was fully assembled down below. Stopping for a second, he looked back and spoke darkly. "Never let pain blind you from what's important."

After Usopp said goodbye to Kaya and the villagers, they rowed back to the ship, Luffy not feeling up to using his wind power.

Once they were up on the ship, Tenzo escorted Luffy to the Captain's room, laying him down on the bed.

"How bad is it Tenzo?" Asked Luffy cringing as the disinfectant touched his wound. "Not that bad Captain, I'll just stitch you up and you'll be good as new tommorow." Replied Tenzo, grabbing a needle and thread.

"I've got a good crew don't I Tenzo?" Asked Luffy his face pained as Tenzo's needle punctured his skin.

"The best captain, we're all strong." Tenzo told him while sealing the skin together.

"Have I told you yet, what my ambition is?" Asked Luffy, grinding his teeth at the pain.

"No, captain, knowing you, you probably want to become the pirate king." Said Tenzo while Luffy nodded.

"Yes, and for that I need a strong, no, the strongest crew ever. After we're done we need to get everyone together so I tell them my plans for the future."

Tenzo nodded and tore away the uneeded thread. "All done Captain."

"Thank you Tenzo." Said Luffy while looking him in the eyes.

"You can always count on me to patch you up after a big battle captain." Winked Tenzo, his face splitting into a grin.

Luffy patted Tenzo's shoulder. "Good man, now lets go find my crew."

Nami, Zoro and Usopp were in the kitchen, eating and drinking.

"Did you see how I shot that cannon ball right at their mast, It tore through it like it was made from butter" Bragged Usopp.

Nami laughed waving her hand at Usopp and Zoro, telling them how she fought of the pirates.

The door opened and Luffy and Tenzo entered. Nami stood up and lightly hugged Tenzo and also gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"That's for saving me so many times when we fought." Tenzo grinned and looked at Zoro, who winked and grinned back. They all sat down and Luffy commanded them to be silent.

"Quiet down, I have something important to discuss. Today's battle was great, you all did well. Just as I would expect from my crew." Praised Luffy.

The crew smiled and nodded. Luffy continued "And if we want our battles to stay in our favor, we have to make sure that we improve ourselves, Therefore I decided to start training you tommorow."

"What will you teach us." Asked Nami interested.

"I'll teach you how to use haki, it'll make your dodges faster and more precise, your punches more powerful and more." Finished Luffy.

The group talked about training techiques and schedules long into the night.

-Next day-

It was morning and currently Luffy and his crew were on the deck waiting for orders. "Tenzo!" Luffy barked. "I want you to take Nami and Usopp to the back and teach them how to use kenbonshoku haki. Use the same techniques that I showed you." Tenzo nodded. "Hai Senchou."

"Zoro, you're with me. I'm going to teach you how to use Busoshoku haki(color of armament) It's a kind of haki that allows you to empower your blows or even make your defense impenetrable. It goes by creating an invisible armor around yourself."

Zoro nodded, showing Luffy that he understood. Luffy dissappeared for a second and reappeared holding a steel weight.

"For today your mission is to cut through steel, by applying Busoshoku haki over your sword and hands, you should be able to cut it easily." Explained Luffy and put the steel weight on the floor "It's now just a matter of trying till you get get it."

Luffy walked to Tenzo, Nami and Usopp. They were sitting on the floor in a lotus position, concentrating with their eyes closed. He whistled grabbing Tenzo's attention and waved him over.

Tenzo stood up, dusted himself and walked over to the black haired captain.

"How are they doing"

"Good, They're both starting to feel different shapes of energy around them. Nami is a bit more advanced than Usopp, she's already starting to feel people." Answered Tenzo.

Hearing steel striking steel from the other side of the ship, he looked at Luffy with an interested look. Luffy read him like a book.

"I'm having Zoro cut through steel with this sword, it's good training." Tenzo nodded.

"How far along are you with your haki?" Asked Luffy

"Pretty far, But I'd need to spar for a bit to get reading intent and dodging down. " Said Tenzo, watching Luffy's reaction.

"Ok, we'll stop at the next island, and just spar and train for a few days, I want you guys to have haki down to an acceptable level before we head for the grand line." Luffy nodded to himself. Letting Tenzo go back to teaching Usopp and Nami, He again joined Zoro and supervised his training while giving him pointers and advice when he looked like he needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

A bolt of lightning hit the sea next to the Dancing Dragon as ten feet high waves kept crashing into the ship. It was a storm, a bad one. "Lower the sails!" Yelled Luffy over the thunderous crashes of the sea, rain pouring down his face in rivulets. "Get inside Luffy" Yelled Usopp from between the doors to lower deck. "I'm coming, I just have to lock the wheel." Yelled back Luffy holding onto the stairs fence. Slowly moving he finally came to stand in front of the wheel, Locking it in place with the mechanism, he turned around and ran back inside for warmth.

The storm cleared, leaving behind fresh smelling, calm, salty ocean waters. The door to the deck opened. Luffy stepped out, followed by the rest of his crew. Spreading, his arms Luffy took a big gulp of air, relaxing his arms as he did so. "I love the sea."

"What's that" Pointed Usopp at the distance. Tenzo followed his eyes and concentrated. "It's an overturned boat, there seems to be someone on it, they must have been in the storm aswell."

They turned the ship towards the boat. Getting closer to the boat they saw that there were actually two men on it. A black haired man with glasses was holding a blonde man in his lap. "Wait, I know them, Johnny, Yosaku! Yelled Zoro. The newly dubbed Johnny looked at the ship, finally noticing them. "Zoro-aniki!" They stopped next to the boat, and helped Yosaku and Johnny aboard. "What's wrong with Yosaku." Asked Zoro, alarmed. "I don't know. I think he's sick:" Answered Johnny with a worried look on his face. About 3 days ago he fell unconscious, he was fine before, so I don't know what happened. Now his old wounds had started bleeding and his teeth are starting to fall out." Explained Johnny, worried for his friend. Tenzo palmed his face. "Nami, dear. Please get me a few lemons from the kitchen." Asked Tenzo, while turning towards Yosaku and kneeling. "He has scurvy. Scurvy is a vitamin c deficiency that afflicts sailors on long journeys. The only known cure are citrus fruits, such as lemons, oranges etc." "So, is going to be ok?" Asked Johnny. "He'll be fine once he gets some lemon juice in him. He should be running around this time tommorrow. Nami returned with the citrus which they fed to Yosaku. "Grab Yosaku and follow me" Zoro told Johnny. Johnny lifted Yosaku on his back and followed him. Zoro led Johnny to a free room with a bed in it. They just finished laying Yosaku down, when Zoro looked at Johnny and asked him a question. "What were you doing in this part of the sea anyway?" "The storm cought us unaware, the boat turned over five minutes in. We almost died." Said Johnny, sighing while sitting on a stool next to the bed. Zoro nodded while turning to leave. "Come to the kitchen when you're done. We have food and drinks to spare." Johnny stayed quiet and kept watching Yosaku.

It's been a day since Yosaku and Johnny temporarily joined the Wind pirates crew. Currently Yosaku ,Johnny and Zoro were talking and laughing. Reunions of old friends are always a beautifull thing.

"And then, Johnny cut the bastard on the arm, see, made him drop his sword. Too. You should have seen how pissed he was. He could barely walk." Guffawed Yosaku. " So why did you join a pirate crew Zoro-aniki. I'd have thought you'd stay a bounty hunter forever." Asked Johnny. Yosaku looked outraged at being interrupted, but quickly calmed down. Zoro just steepled his hands. "I think I just found someone worth following. Luffy is a good captain, smart, has presence and is very powerful to boot." "Yeah, you'd never follow someone weaker than yourdelf, I know you that much." Finished Yosaku. They kept chatting until someone yelled from upper deck. "Ship on the horizon:" Surprised, they stood and left the kitchen.

Tenzo looked through his binoculars. "Oh, it's just Baratie, the floating restaurant. Damnit. I was itching for a fight." Luffy looked up. "Restaurant?" Tenzo nodded. "Yeah it's beem floating around East blue for ages, at least ten years." "I see, ever been, is it any good?" Asked Luffy. "I've been once, the food was great, but there was no eye candy. Only male cooks work on that ship. And only waiters work there, no waitresses with which you could play grab ass." Answered Tenzo, with a serious face. Luffy smiled "I wonder how Nami can put up with you." "Must be my rugged good looks and overwhelming sex appeal." Answered Tenzo with a grin. Luffy just moved his head from side to side. "We need a cook, do you think anyone would be willing to come with us?" "Maybe, we'll have to try" Said Tenzo. Luffy nodded looking determined.

The Baratie was a three story ship. It had the living areas at the top and the restaurant and guest areas were down below. It was shaped like a giant sea they neared Baratie they could see a few ships already docked. There was also a small marine ship tied to the pier. Tenzo's eyes darkened as he noticed it.

Docking at the Baratie, the crew and their two honorary members entered the restaurant. A black haired man wearing a tuxedo stood at the entrance. "Good day sirs, table for..." He said while counting. "Seven?" Luffy nodded. The receptionist led the group to a large table, big enough to seat eight people, that stood next to a window. The five pirates and two bounty hunters sat down. "The waiter will be right with you." Said the receptionist and left. They waited for a few minutes until a blond man in a tuxedo made his way towards them. He stopped at their table, bowed and then introduced. "Hello, my name is Sanji and I'll be your waiter for the day." His eyes stopped on Nami and he blushed while winking slowly. Nami looked at Tenzo who seemed a bit peeved. She put her hand on his thigh, reasuring him. "I'll come back in a bit to take your orders, for now you can look through the menu" Said Sanji while handing out the menu's. Zoro shook Luffy lightly and pointed at a man a few tables away. "Luffy, that marine has been looking at you ever since we entered the restaurant." Luffy looked at the man, who at that moment stood up and made his way to their table.

He stopped a few feet away from them and smiled. "Well if it isn't Kamikaze no Luffy, the man with an 23 million beli bounty. It was said that you single handedly destroyed an S-class battleship. Is that true?" Luffy looked at the man warily, hiding his shock at the abnormaly high bounty. His crew, on the other hand, didn't hide their shock so well. "23 million beli! That's practically unheard of in East blue spoke Usopp amazed. Tenzo and Zoro just looked at eachother and shook slightly, still remembering the devastation Luffy unleashed on the Marines." Nami scowled at the marine and said with a rude voice. "What's it to you" The marine looked at her and shook with laughter. "Oh, no need to be alarmed, I'm not here on business, I just wanted to see the infamous Kamikaze in person. Now if you'll excuse me. " He said, looking back to his table, where a beautiful black haired woman was waiting. "My date is waiting." And with that, the marine turned around and left.

The group chatted a bit about the bounty. "Wow Luffy, I didn't know you destroyed an entire battleship on your own, how did it happen?" Asked Usopp, while Yosaku and Johnny just nodded animatedly. "Luffy if I may" Asked Zoro "Go ahead" Responded Luffy. Zoro started describing what happened. Nearing the end he leaned over the table. "And then Luffy kicked down from the air, sending hundreds of blades of wind down at the ship. It was probably one of the most awesome things I'll ever see. The ship was ground into paste. " Finished Zoro. Tenzo nodded and continued. "Don't forget about the other two ships. Seeing what happened to one of their own made them lose their courage. They just turned around and left." He finished. The group was looking at Luffy with wonder in their eyes. Luffy just grinned.

After Sanji returned and they placed their orders, Luffy asked Sanji to sit down so he could ask him some things. "Have you ever wanted to go out to sea Sanji, To just travel around." Luffy started. Sanji nodded. "I thought about it before, but I can't just leave old man Jeff alone in this place." He explained that Zeff was the owner of the restaurant and Sanji's adopted father. "Although Luffy, I've always had a dream." "About what?" Asked Luffy. Sanji shook his head "No, you'll just laugh." Luffy's eyes widened. "I won't I promise, I'd never make fun of other people's dreams." Sanji took a long breath. "Well, I want to find a special place called All Blue. It's a special sea where all the ingredients from all four seas come together. The dream sea of chef's. All Blue." He finished with a dreamy look. "That's a good dream" Said Luffy. "I can help you fulfill it." "What, How? Asked Sanji, a shocked look on his face."Come to sea with us, I promise you that we'll find your All Blue." Said Luffy, a look of determination etched on his face. The others started talking to Sanji telling them that he should come along, that it will be fun and such. Sanji thought for a second and answered. "I'll have to think about it Luffy, and before I leave I'd have to talk to Zeff." Luffy nodded, letting Sanji leave the table.

Sanji returned with their food and left again. They dug in immediately. Cutting off a piece of steak and putting it in his mouth, Tenzo looked at Luffy. "So, captain. You thinking of making that guy into a permanent member." Luffy took a spoonfull of soup intho his mouth and swallowed. "Definitely, We need a cook, and can't you taste the food? It's wonderfull." The crew hummed in agreement. "Besides, he's already ours, he just needs a bit more prodding. Did you see how his eyes shined when I asked about All Blue. That kind of dedication is just what I want for my crew to have. He's joining." Nami was about to open her mouth, when Luffy interrupted her. "And that's final." Nami closed her mouth and continued eating. Yosaku and Johnny just looked in awe at the respect this Captain commanded. Yells could be heard from the kitchen. "Leave for all I care, I have no use for you here!" Sanji's voice replied. "Hell no, I'll stay here 'till you die Zeff!" The voice now identified as Chef Zeff yelled back. "I won't die for a hundred years." Luffy just looked around at his crew and laughed. The crew laughed with him.

"That's Don Krieg's pirate ship!" Yelled a costumer looking through the window. The whole restaurant stood on edge. "Don Krieg is a pirate with an 18 million beli bounty and he has a whole fleet at his disposal." Explained Tenzo. Luffy ignored him and looked through the window. The ship that docked at Baratie was extremely large, big enough for a hundred men, it looked half destroyed, Luffy wondered how it was still floating. Suddenly the doors to the restaurant opened and in stepped Don Krieg and another pirate that seemed to be supporting him. "Food, please, give us food. We haven't eaten for days" Begged the pirate, Krieg stayed silent. Sanji looked at them and went to the kitchen. Upon his return he set a plate of riceballs in front of the pirates. "Here you go, eat up." "Hey Sanji, you shouldn't feed strays." Came and said a fat cook from behind Sanji. "What, should I give these riceballs to you? You're fat enough as it is." Replied Sanji, helping the fed pirate stand. The fat cook kept talking, but Sanji ignored him. The pirates ate the food. Suddenly Sanji stumbled a few steps backwards from Krieg's punch. "Now that you have fed me, you can prepare the food for the rest of my crew. One hundred mouths. You have thirty minutes. If you decide not to feed us we will destroy this ship and kill all the people on board."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :). I'll have the next chapter out by the end of today, tommorow at the latest. If you like or dislike the fic, please leave me your opinion down below. **


	7. Chapter 7

"You'll what!" Yelled Sanji angrily holding his jaw. "Even after I fed you? It's a waste of food to give it to you or your men! He spat on the floor. Sanji ran up and kicked Don Krieg in the chest, making him fly back through the door and land on the outer deck. The kamikaze crew stared at Sanji. "Strong" Thought Usopp and voiced his opinion. Nami and Luffy nodded while Zoro and Tenzo just looked on. Krieg stood up, tearing his own shirt off as he showed the whole world his armor. The armor was made from iron and sprayed with a gold color. It enveloped his whole torso, shielding him from lethal blows. Sanji just stood there, looking angry. Luffy stepped forward, but a hand on his chest stopped him. "Let me, captain" Said Zoro and stepped forward. "This is just like my training." A look of understanding flashed through Luffy's eyes and he nodded. "Go get him Zoro."

Zoro moved past Sanji and stopped in front of Don Krieg. "I shall be your opponent." He said while drawing his swords. "This'll be over in five minutes" he said just before biting on Kuina. Without a sound he charged, destroying the gap in an instant. Slashing at the armor with his swords, he caused small scratches to appear. Don Krieg laughed "My armor is impenetrable, no swordsman will be able to go through my defenses." Zoro narrowed his eyes, closing the gap again, slashing at the armor, all the while searching deep inside for the feeling his Captain mentioned. Luffy said that he'll know when he uses haki, that the feeling would erupt from deep inside him. Krieg threw a punch at Zoro, who was too close to dodge. He staggered back. "If i can't destroy your armor, I'll just remove your head.. Closing the gap once more He threw an upward down slash at Krieg's head, making his eyes widen. Krieg quickly sidesteped and Zoro missed, cutting his ear off and hitting his shoulder armor with a clang and in the process breaking his sword. "That's what you get, asshole" Spat out Zoro while throwing away the now unusable sword in the water. Taking Kuina from his mouth into his right hand he dropped into a stance. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a rush of energy from inside him. "So this is haki." He thought.

"It's over." Said Luffy. "Zoro just achieved Busoshoku Haki." Explained Luffy. The others watched with wide eyes.

Don Krieg looked at Zoro with barely restrained venom, holding his left hand to his head, covering his injury. "You've done it now boy, I'm gonna enjoy killing you." I think the one who'll be killing anyone today will be me." Said Zoro, while getting into a stance. With a great yell he unleashed his haki, making a thin white layer of light appear around him and his swords. He jumped, forward, disappearing in the air and reappearing behind Don krieg. Don Krieg was split in two, right down the middle. Zoro cut through the armor like paper. "Impossible" gasped out Krieg, before Zoro turned around and stabbed him through the heart. Twisting the blade and janking it out, before sheathing it and Kuina.

Small claps could be heard from the direction of the sea. His eyes widened. Sitting on a chair on a small raft was the man who Zoro searched for all these years, Dracule Mihawk. "That was an excellent use of swordsmanship. What is your name young swordsman." Asked the wide brimmed hat wearing man. "His name is Roronoa Zoro, Hawk-eyes. And his life's ambition is to surpass you and take your place as the greatest swordsman. " Yelled Tenzo. Dracule's eyes widened. "Is that true Roronoa Zoro." Zoro nodded, not being able to speak, he looked shaken. "If you want to surpass me, go to the grand line, fight everyone who you come across and win, Roronoa Zoro and then finally when you come to Christo island, find me and we shall fight."

Spoke Dracule Mihawk. He continued. "Now I must unfortunately go back to the grand line, I have business to take care of. I bid you all adieu." He said while flourishing his hat. He was just about to leave when Zoro yelled. "I will sail through all the islands on the grand line and I will find you Takanome. I will find you and we will fight. And I will win!" Mihawk, seemingly ignored him when he whispered to himself. "Spoken like a true swordsman."

Luffy exited the lower deck, closing the door behind him, looking up at the crow's nest, he saw Zoro just sitting there, staring at the sea. Climbing the ladder and entering the crow's nest he sat down next to Zoro. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine, im just wallowing in self pity right now." Kamikaze laughed. "It's alright Zoro, you didn't need to fight him, you wouldn't be able to scratch him anyhow." Zoro nodded and looked up at the starry sky and sighed. "I know, still wish I tested my strength." Luffy nodded "When you eat lunch, do you eat the dessert first or do you leave it for last?" He asked. "I leave it for last." Answered Zoro wondering where Luffy was going with this. "Don't you see, Hawk-eyes is the dessert. Winning against him is the end of your journey. Cherish the moments that lead up to that fight, after all, you might not have a chance to do so later." Zoro looked at Luffy and smiled. "Only you would be so brutally honest Luffy. Yes, I might lose at the end. As they say. It's not the win that matters, it's the fun you have getting there." Luffy nodded "Let's go eat, I'm hungry and Sanji cooked us a great meal, I can smell it from here." Zoro laughed and followed the powerhouse.

"What's our course Nami." Asked the Captain. "I'm following the map we took from Buggy, It's leading to an island that's quite near. We should be there by tommorow morning." Replied Nami, money on her mind. "Ahh treasure, one of the perks of being a pirate." Luffy smelled the air. "Hai senchou." She responded, letting Luffy take the wheel. "You should go train your haki, I'll take it from here." She nodded and left leaving Luffy alone. Luffy looked out at the sea just thinking about his crew. "We still need a shipwright and a musician. Oh well we'll get 'em eventually. Hmmz, another devil fruit user or two wouldn't hurt." He thought to himself while keeping hold of the wheel.

A splash was heard as the ship rocked dangerously. The kamikaze crew was currently engaged in a battle versus a marine frigate. "Reload!" Yelled Usopp just after he shot at the marine ship with the cannon." Zoro lifted a cannonball and loaded it into the cannon. "Clear!" Yelled Usopp as everyone moved away from the cannon. "Fire!" Yelled Luffy while slashing his hand downward. A booming sound could be heard as the cannon fired. The cannonball flew and impacted the mast of the enemy ship, breaking it. Broken, it fell on the ship, making a few marines jump of the ship, to avoid it. "Get us closer, I'll destroy it from a distance." Said Luffy to Nami, who nodded. While Nami was guiding the ship closer to the marines, Zoro and Luffy kept destroying cannonballs that would have hit the ship. Yells of "Kaze no Yaiba" and "Onigiri" could be heard. "That's close enough Nami." Yelled the captain while leveling his hand at the opposing ship. "Dai Daikatana!" Numerous blades of wind could be seen appearing in front of the ship. With a cry he pushed them forward. The blades of wind immediately closed the gap and shredded wood, metal and marines alike, not choosing their victims. Sanji's eyes widened at the destruction, this being the first time he had seen his captain's abilities. "That's something." Tenzo looked at him and grinned. "You ain't seen nothing, this was just the icing on the cake, you should see his Kamikaze no ken(wind-god fist) He showed it to me and Zoro when we were traveling. It's probably the strongest attack that I'll ever see. " Sanji nodded, thinking about the attack's name. "It sure sounds powerful."

It was morning. A few minutes ago they came in sight of the island. It was heavily forested, having a near jungle like quality. The middle of the island was separated by a high mountain range, with only a handfull of possible passes. They took the ship alongside a river heading further into the island, effectively hiding it from wary eyes. They docked the ship next to a broken tree lying in the water, preventing them from moving further inland.

"We're going to split into teams of two and search this half of the island. If we don't find anything by tommorow we'll go over the mountains and search the other half aswell. Any questions?" Luffy asked. Nobody said anything and a few shook their heads. "Good. Now then Nami an Tenzo, you're together." Nami smiled and tightened her grip on Tenzo's hand. Luffy continued. "Then Sanji and Usopp and finally Zoro and me." The group nodded. "We meet back here in three hours. Move out"

Three hours have passed, give or take a few minutes. Luffy and Zoro were waiting for their crewmembers to appear. They were sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee. "Hope the others had more luck than we did." Said Zoro. Luffy nodded and took a sip of coffee. A few minutes later Nami and Tenzo appeared, holding hands and looking refreshed. Luffy looked at them, narrowed his eyes and said. "We were supposed to search the island, not fuck like rabbits." he deadpanned. Nami blushed furiously, while Tenzo just shook his head laughing to himself. "Chill, I thorougly checked all the places the treasure could be hidden in." Said Tenzo while looking Nami up and down. Nami took a big breath. "I'm sure you did. Check all the holes, that is." Supplied Zoro with a grin. Nami eeped and hid herself behind Tenzo while the three men laughed at her.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped the blonde chef. He was alone and looked serious. "Where's Usopp? Asked Tenzo. Sanji looked at them. "We separated when a wild beast attacked us, I thought he already came back. He said while grabbing his head. Nami looked alarmed. "You were teammates, you were supposed to look out for him!" She yelled while decking Sanji on the head. "But, Nami chan, I tried looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. " Explained Sanji.

Luffy stood up. "Enough, what's done is done, Sanji...in the future, watch you friends back more closely." Sanji nodded. Luffy continued. "We'll wait for two hours, if he doesn't appear by then we'll go looking for him." He looked at Sanji. "Together this time." Sanji brushed off imaginary lint from his tuxedo.

They've been searching for Usopp for a few hours now. It was noon already and they still haven't found anything. "Luffy." Called Zoro a few feet from the left. Luffy walked over to him and looked at Zoro's hand. He was holding goggles, Usopp's goggles. "He wouldn't leave these behind, whoever took him was strong or were in great numbers" Said Nami, joining them from behind.

Luffy nodded and ordered to continue the search.

It was nightime. The Kamikaze crew was on the Dancing Dragon talking about their next move.

"We searched through the whole forest captain, Usopp isn't here." Said Tenzo. Luffy nodded while brushing his hand through his hair. "That means that whoever took Usopp, lead him across the mountains or even left the island alltogether." Explained Luffy. "Hopefully he's on the other side of the island, past the mountains." The crew hummed in agreement. "Tommorow we'll scale the mountain and search through the other half." Ordered the Captain. "Now go and get a goodnight sleep, we'll rise early tommorow. Dismissed." The crew disbanded and went to their rooms. Luffy stepped outside and sat on the stairs. Looking up at the stars he whispered. "Usopp, where are you?"

Only silence answered him.

**Again with the cliffhangers hehe :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have anything to say to me, there's a review button down below :D I live off of reviews and I really want to know what you think about the story, so...REVIEW! haha. Well, getting back to the topic. The next chapter will be out later today, or by tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

After having their morning coffee and grabing their climbing gear the crew moved out. It was early morning and the jungle like forest was still wet with dew. They climbed on top of a small hill and stopped to decide their course of action. Luffy shifted into his air form and flew up high in the air. After checking out the terrain and picking the best path to take, he returned to his crew. "We've got an hour, hour and and a half until we reach the mountain. Nami opened her mouth. "Captain, what do we do once we find Usopp and whoever took him." Luffy looked at her telling her that they'll decide when they get there. They moved out.

After finally reaching the edge of the mountain, the group took out their climbing gear and started climbing. Once they were halfway up, they stopped on a ledge and took a little break. "Wow, we came a long way and there's still a lot more to go. " Said Zoro looking down towards the ground. They've already climbed through around 400 meters. "My arms hurt." Complained Nami. Tenzo took her arms in his and kissed them all over. "Better?" Nami blushed lightly and kissed him. Luffy rolled his eyes at the romantic scene and told the others to get a move on, reminding them about Usopp.

A hand reached up and looked for handhold, finding it, the hand then contorted, pulling up a body. Suddenly a head peeked out and focused on the distance. "Oh shit, I think you guys should see this." "What is it?" Cried a voice from down below. "Climb up and see.

The group, sans Luffy were standing on top of the mountain. He was the last one to climb up. What he saw made his eyes darken. It was a marine base. But not just any base, it had four complexes turned towards the sea, all had multiple floors. But that wasn't even the worst of it. It had a harbor big enough to house thirty battleships. Nineteen ships were parked in the harbor. Six of them battle cruisers. "I think we just found Aries Harbor, the main marine harbor in the East blue." Spoke Tenzo in awe of the massive structure. Nami sat down on a rock, tired. "This island isn't on any maps of East Blue. The map we stole from Buggy shows this island to be a normal island, just with treasure buried. She sighed. "I'm sorry captain, had I known I'd never lead us here." A hand found itself on Nami's shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Luffy's. "It's ok, it's not your fault. We all thought this was nothing more than a normal island."

They've been sitting on the mountain top for some time now, giving Luffy time to think. Finally he decided on a course of action. Facing his crew he spoke "I want you guys to climb back down the mountain and head to the ship." "What?! You'll take them on, on your own? Are you crazy?! Yelled Nami. "I am the captain and you WILL listen to me." Luffy yelled back. Nami and the rest of the crew shivered. He continued with a more normal tone. "I decided that I will infiltrate the base, find Usopp and fly out back to our ship." He explained. "All I want from you four is to go back to the ship and wait for me to return." Tenzo exchanged glances with Zoro. Both of them knew what Luffy was capable of. Sanji and Nami remained silent. Suddenly Tenzo looked up at Luffy and said. "We'll do as you say captain." He walked over to Luffy and looked in his eyes. "You're going to use that tehnique aren't you. The kamikaze no ken?" Luffy nodded his eyes grim. "Nobody kidnaps my crew and gets away with it." Tenzo turned around and waved to the rest of the group. "Let's go people, time's a wasting."

Luffy watched his team leave and then shifted into his wind form and flew down the mountain side, flying through the jungle he found a team of marines on patrol. He quickly finished them off and took the clothes of one marine. From then on he walked. After fifteen minutes he arrived to the edge of the base. Scouting the four buildings he quickly walked towards the nearest one.

He was walking down a hallway, doors left and right. He stopped in front of a door, the plaque on it saying "Liutenant Schiffer". He looked left and right before entering. As he closed the door behind him he heard a voice ask. "What is it" He looked at the liutenant. "Hello, sir. I'ts my first day here and I got lost, could you tell me the way to the prison cells. I've got a message for the warden.

"A message for the warden, I see. " Looking Luffy up and down he sighed "The marines are getting younger and younger these days, how old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?" Asked liutenant Schiffer. "nineteen, Sir." The liutenant nodded "Already a man then, good. I've got a son your age, you know. Yeah, Teein is his name. He just sent me a message that his wife is pregnant and you know what. I'm simply overjoyed. I'm gonna be a grandfather." Said the lieutenant with a smile. Luffy smiled "Congratulations, Sir." The lieutenant stood up, and walked past Luffy opening the door he walked out. Luffy followed. "Not one for words are you? Well, no matter, come I'll show you the way. "He started walking, Luffy walked besides him. "You picked the right building, just went to the wrong side." Luffy nodded, keeping silent. They walked down through a few flights of steps, the liutenants's clearance making it easy to pass checkpoints. They stopped infront of a door, three floors under the ground level. "Well aren't you gonna enter?" Asked the Liutenant. " Luffy nodded." Thank you for showing me the way sir. " "No problem...ehh I didn't get your name? Luffy looked at him and spoke, tone even. "Luffy, sir." The lieutenant nodded, and walked of scratching his hair in confusion. "Where did I hear that name before."

Luffy walked inside the warden's office. The warden was currently engaged inside a book. "Sir, The commander wants to know if we have any new information on the prisoner we captured yesterday?"

The warden, looked up finally noticing Luffy. He took of his reading glasses, put one side of the frame in his mouth and started lightly chewing it. "The situation is the same as 16 hasn't spoken a single word. He doesn't seem to be cracking. The normal interogation techniques don't seem to be working on him. We might need to use more..extreme measures." Luffy's face was grim. "which key is the one to his cell? The warden stood up and looked suspiciously at Luffy. "Why would you want to know that?" "Shit I slipped up." Thought Luffy while executing the man in one swift move. The warden's head rolled on the floor. Suddenly the bases alarm went off. It blared loudly. "They must have realised I'm here. I knew I shouldn't have told that lieutenant my name." Thought Luffy while searching the walls for the right key. Finding the right key he turned around and left the room. Once outside on the hallway, he turned to the left and moved in almost a jog towards the cells.

Finding the cells, he walked down the hallway looking at the numbers above the cells. "fourteen, fifteen. Here it is, sixteen. Just as hew about to unlock the cell a voice stopped him. "Wait! Who are you" Luffy disappeared and reappeared behind the marine. Grabbed his head and sent a blade of wind directly into his head, killing him instantly. Running back to the door, he unlocked it. What he saw wasn't pretty. Usopp was tied to a chair, his upper lip and both eyes were blue and heavily swollen. His left wrist was probably couldn't see. He was unconscious.

Luffy was filled with rage. He felt like a dam just exploded, making him flood the room with the king's disposition. While he couldn't see it, the marines in the harbor were dropping like flies, slipping into sweet unconsciousness. Calming down slightly, he untied Usopp and lifted him up on his shoulder. He leveled his head at the ceiling and with a cry of "Kaze no Ken"( wind fist) he destroyed it, leaving a circular hole. The technique continued upward, destroying each floor and ceiling as it went, until the sky could be seen from the dungeons. Luffy flew up with Usopp, passing each floor and seeing stunned looks of the marines that stayed conscious from his haki tantrum. He, kept flying upwards until he was around four hundred feet above the Aries harbor. Again gathering his haki, a white sheen enveloped his whole body as he shook and yelled with all his might. "KAMIKAZE NO KEN! (Wind God Fist) A great ball of air, over a 100 meters thick appeared under Luffy. The ball filled with pressurised air slowly began moving downwards, quickly gathering speed as it fell. There was a terrible boom as it hit. A cloud of dust was raised, shaping into a form of a mushroom. After the cloud scattered the extent of the damage was seen. All that was left of the harbor was a giant circular crater. It was slowly being filled with sea water. Once it was filled, nothing would remain of Aries harbor. The ships that were harbored were blown to open sea, more than a half destroyed and slowly sinking. Luffy looked at the devastation with a grim look. Regret flashed through his eyes. He fixed his hold on Usopp and flew off.

Luffy was standing next to the bow of the ship and looking out at the sea. It was night. He was currently deep in thought. Tenzo walked up to him from behind. They stayed silent for a minute before Luffy broke the silence. "Tenzo, am I...Am I a monster." "You did what you thought was best Luffy." Answered Tenzo, giving Luffy a sidewards glance. "There was this man that I met when I was inside the harbor. He told me his son's wife just got pregnant. He was so happy at the thought of being a grandfather." Luffy paused for a second, then continued "And I took that away from him, from them. How many lives did I destroy today Tenzo. How many" Said Luffy, his eyes dim and looking disappointed. "Just the fact that you regret what you did today shows that you're not a monster Luffy. I would have done the same in your situation." Said Tenzo and turned around about to leave. "Come inside soon, Sanji cooked dinner and after you eat, you can go see Usopp. And remember Luffy, without you Usopp could be dead or worse. " With that said he left back inside.

Luffy just looked at the stars and sighed.

It was morning and only the sounds of the sea could be heard. Nami was currently behind the wheel leading them to the next island. The door to the deck opened and Tenzo walked out and stretched.

He walked up to Nami and hugged her from behind. "Good morning.""Morning, how did you sleep?" Asked nami spooning into Tenzo "It was good, I was surprised you weren't there when I woke up." He said while kissing her cheek from behind. She was about to answer when Sanji's voice yelled out from the lower deck. "Coffee!" Tenzo released her and they both went inside.

They entered the kitched and saw Zoro and Luffy already there drinking coffee and eating biscuits that Sanji baked. "Tenzo, try these cookies, they're really good!" Said Luffy while offerring Tenzo a cookied. Tenzo took it and tasted it. "Chocolate chip, my favourite. They're really tasty. You sure can cook Sanji. Said Tenzo, Sanji looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Of course they are, I baked them, I've got sponge baking right now. I'm making a cake later for Usopp. " The group smiled thinking that it was Sanji's way of apologizing for letting them separate.

Luffy took a sip of coffee and looked at Nami. "Our course?" Nami looked Luffy straight in the eye. "My home island." Luffy shook, remembering what that meant. Zoro looked up from his paper. "We're finally paying Arlong a visit are we? Sanji looked confused. "Who's Arlong." Nami explained. Sanji looked livid, he stood up. "I'll kill him! How can someone hurt a rose as sweet and delicate as Nami-chan." Luffy looked at Sanji and said. "No I'll kill him, I already promised that to myself." The two started arguing for the right to kill Arlong. Nami just watched, feeling that the time of Arlong's reign was coming to an end.

**Well, another chapter done, the next one is coming tommorrow. Hope you enjoyed it and if you feel like it, please review. Cya.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Land ahoy!" Yelled Zoro from the crow's nest. Nami ran to the edge of the ship, taking her binoculars with her and looked at the nearing island. "Home" She whispered to herself, glad that she'll finally be able to see her sister again. Luffy walked up beside her, asking for the binoculars. He put them up to his eyes and leveled them towards the island. "That it?" He asked. Nami nodded. "Yes, that's Bounto, my home island." Luffy hummed silently. "So what are we doing first? Going after Arlong?" He asked. "No, we're first gonna go see my sister Nojiko. " Luffy nodded and walked away.

The kamikaze crew was walking through Kokoyashi village. "Looks poor." Said Sanji. "Well, you'd be poor too if Arlong came to your home every week and demanded protection money. These people have barely anything to live on." Bit out Nami, slightly annoyed. Sanji cringed and stayed silent. "Relax Nami-chan, that'll end soon." Said Tenzo while taking Nami's hand in his. They crew continued walking through the village when a voice called. "Nami!" The crew turned to the side and watched an old man with a hat that had a pinwheel stuck on it come towards them. "Gen-san!" Called Nami. The man stopped in front of them. "Okairi, Nami." "It's good to be home." She replied. "How are you Gen-san." "I'm good Nami, how are you? And who are these people?" Asked the old man. Nami said that she was fine then turned towards the others. "These are my pirate crew. That's Tenzo, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and finally my captain Luffy." Gen nodded. His eyes widened at the mention of Luffy. "That wouldn't be Kamikaze no Luffy?" Luffy nodded and Gen continued. "Rumors of your conquests have even come here to Kokoyashi village. They say you have special powers over wind, is that true? Luffy nodded and cause a miniature tornado to appear on the road between them. "Amazing" Said Gen watching the tornado. He remembered himself and looked up at Nami. "Why did you come here?" Nami started walking again and said. "I'll explain at my house, come along Gen-san." Gen nodded and followed the crew.

The doors to the house opened and in stepped Nami. A blue haired beauty with a tatoo reaching from her shoulder too her wrist looked up. "Nami!" She yelled and stood up. She ran to Nami and gave her a crushing hug. "I'm glad to see you too, Nojiko." Said Nami. The crew stepped in. "And who are these people?" Asked Nojiko, stopping her stare on Luffy. "I'll explain that in a second." Answered Nami. Nojiko stepped in front of Luffy and pushed her arm out while saying" You look good in those black clothes." Luffy grinned, looked Nojiko up and down, slightly stopping on her chest. He looked her in the eyes, still grinning and said. "Luffy, I love your tatoo." Nojiko smiled. "Thanks." She released Luffy's hand and introduced herself to the others. Sanji started hitting on her, but she ignored him. "She said hello to Gen and turned back to Nami. "Why are you here?" "It's best if we sat down" Said nami. They all sat down around the kitchen table. Nami sat in Tenzo's lap as there wasn't enough space. "Aww my baby sister has got herself a boyfriend." Cooed Nojiko while pinching Nami's cheeks. Nami blushed and swatted away the offending hand. "And you're blushing! So cute! " Continued Nojiko embarassing Nami further. They all laughed at Nami. "Be quiet you, don't think I didn't see you drooling all over Luffy!" Now it was time for Nojiko to blush as she looked at Luffy. Luffy winked at her while Zoro and Usopp laughed. Nojiko put on a serious face and opened her mouth. "Enough about that. Now tell me why you're here." Gen nodded, wanting to know aswell. Nami explained to them that they came to Kokoyashi village to defeat Arlong and free the town. Gen and Nojiko looked shocked. "So you aren't trying to gather a 100 million beli anymore?" Asked Nojiko. Nami looked shocked. "You knew about that?!" She yelled. Gen nodded. "The whole village knew, we knew you joined Arlong's crew so you could save our village. We just hid it from you, so if you ever decided to just leave all this behind, you'd go with no regrets." Nami just looked at Gen, Her eyes slightly tearing. "You guys." Nojiko raised her eyes and looked at Nami. "So what's your plan. " Luffy turned towards Nojiko and started explaining.

Nami just headed towards Arlong park while the other's stayed at her house. Usopp looked at Nojiko. "You know, I'm interested in something. When did Nami become a thief." Tenzo looked up from his coffee. "I'd like to know that aswell. Nojiko thought for a second then answered. "Well it went like this. As a kid, she developed a love for drawing maps and navigation. "The crew nodded. "She began dreaming about drawing a complete map of the world. However our mothers income wasn't really great so we couldn't afford all the navigation books and drawing supplies. " She explained. " Ahh so that's why she started stealing?" Asked Luffy. Nojiko nodded "I'm getting there. Well we had a tangerine orchand and that was our primary source of income. Suddenly the prices of tangerines started falling and we werent able to buy anything luxurious. We had just enough money for the bare necessities. As a result, Nami started stealing from the local bookshop. One day our mom, Bellemere scolded Nami for stealing, but Nami just showed her, her drawings and our mom was amazed. That's what really sealed the deal. Seeing our mothers approval she just kept on stealing shit. I'm not proud of her about that, but you know what, it sometimes put food on the table so it's all good. Besides. " At this she smiled. "She Taught me how to steal aswell. Together we were called the cat burglars. " She finished. The crew smiled at the title. Luffy stood up. "It's time to get in position." The crew nodded and left the house. Nojiko and Gen followed, wanting to see what'll happen.

Nami was walking down the road, Arlong park looming in the distance. She arrived to the gate and pushed it open. "Well if it isn't Nami my favourite human." Said Arlong from his recliner. The other fismen greeted her. Hachi the octopuss stoped her. "Hey Nami we thought you escaped. You've been gone for a long time." Nami just grinned at him and moved past. She stopped in front of Arlong. Arlong looked at her. "So Nami, what's the reason for your visit?.Nami looked at him. "I have collected the 100 million beli. I hope you honor our deal." Arlong whistled. "A 100 million. Well you have my word, I never go back on a deal involving money. Tell me, where is the money?" He asked. Nami answered with a smile. "I stashed it at my house, I can lead you to it." Arlong sighed lazily. "I must say i'm enjoying this sun too much, I'll let Chew, Kuroobi and a few more go with you." He drawled. A look of distress flashed through Nami's eyes, but luckily no one noticed. Chew walked up to Nami. "Let's go Nami, time's wasting."

As Nami left, Arlong called Hachi over and told him to call the marines and make them steal the money. Hachi nodded and left.

Luffy and the others were hidden in the tangerine orchard waiting for Arlong and his crew to appear. Tenzo was lying on the floor, his trusted nimbus sniper rifle in his hand. He was aiming at the road, ready to take out Arlong as he appeared. He looked through the scope and saw Nami coming with a few fishmen. "Which one is Arlong?" He asked Gen who was sitting on the floor next to him. Gen looked at the road. "Damnit, Arlong isn't amongst them." Tenzo turned towards his captain with a questioning look. Luffy looked at him. "Take out the ones you think are strong." Tenzo nodded and aimed down his scope. He fired

Chew suddenly flew back, a hole in his teeth. He was dead. The fisman Kuroobi looked at the quickly cooling corpse and then at Nami. "You bitch, you betrayed us. I always knew you were a loose cann..." A Boom was heard and Kuroobi's head was turned into mush, pieces of brains and blood spraying in every direction. The remaining fishmen looked at eachother and after a second turned around and started running. Seeing the strongest amongst them dropping like flies took the courage from them. A third shot yanked out, bursting the back of a running fishman. Nami started running towards the orchard.

"Shit, out of bullets." Cursed, Tenzo. Luffy nodded. Nami arrived to them, slightly out of breath. "Arlong didn't want to come!" "It's fine" Said Luffy. "We'll go to them. Let's go inside and drink a cup of coffee. They'll be waiting for us anyway. They know now that we'll come after them. " Usopp's eyes popped out. "Coffee! At this time." Luffy nodded. "I feel like coffee." Zoro and Tenzo just grinned. "You're way too relaxed Captain." Said Zoro. "That comes with the power he has, he's probably one of the strongest people on this planet." Finished Tenzo. Nojiko just looked at Luffy appraisingly, blushing slightly. She always had a thing for powerfull men.

They were in the midst of drinking their coffee when a knock on the door interrupted them. Nojiko opened the door. A marine commander stepped in. "I am commander Nezumi and I heard you are housing stolen goods. Is that true? Said the marine. Nami leaned towards Luffy and Sanji. "Arlong probably sent them, he doesn't want the people freed or me gone. Sanji nodded and stood up. "I'll take care of this" Zoro stood up aswell. "I'll help." Together they walked towards the commander. "Ohohoho, a fight ehh? Well, you'll get it." Said the mousy man and hid behind his men. "Attack! He yelled. The marines ran inside the house. Suddenly one of them flew at another marine throwing them both back on the floor, ribs broken. Sanji put his leg back on the floor. "There's more of that from where it came from!" Zoro rushed forward gutting a marine with his unnamed katana and beheading another with Kuina. Pulling his sword free he weaved around the marines, running past them and targeting Nezumi. The commander's eyes widened as he turned around and started running, but Zoro was too fast. Slashing at Nezumi's leg he cut through his achilees tendon, crippling Nezumi for life. But Nezumi wasn't about to worry about the crippling injury too much. Especially since he was dead in the next second, courtesy of a sword through his heart. Zoro pulled out his sword and turned towards the remaining marines. "Come!" He yelled with a bloodthirsty grin. While Zoro was going After Nezumi, Sanji dispatched a fair share of the marines. His kicks breaking bones and necks left and right. Swiftly kicking a man in the balls, he quickly spun and hit the marine in the chest with a devastating blow. The ribs of the man broke and pierced his heart. He died instantly. While jumping at the next marine, Zoro joined him and together they killed the last two marines that were standing.

Luffy stood up and clapped. "Good job you two." Nojiko's and Gen's eyes were wide from the carnage they just witnessed. Their respect for Nami's new crew just raised a few notches.

"It's time to go visit Arlong " Said Luffy while nodding to himself. The crew stood up and walked through the door intent on freeing the island.

**The story just hit 20k words :D That's good after a single week of writing :D**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll stay around for the next one which should be out by tomorrow. If you have anything to ask or just wanna tell me what you think about the story there's a review button down below.**

**NEXT chapter: THE FIGHT WITH ARLONG**


	10. Chapter 10

The group were almost upon Arlong park. "I'm fighting him on my own, I don't want any of you to interfere." Said Luffy, leading the group. The sounds of "Hai Captain" and "Sure, Luffy." Could be heard amongs the group.

They came in the sight of Arlong park. "I see two fishmen guarding the sides of the door. " Said Tenzo and kneeled while aiming down the scope of his rifle. Two shots yanked out. The two fishmen crumpled to the floor. He quickly stood up and continued walking. "You're getting better with that rifle aren't you." Asked Usopp. Tenzo smiled. "I learn fast." Usopp nodded."You'll have to teach me how to use that thing soon. " Tenzo nodded back, telling him that they'll get Usopp some guns on the next Island. They came close enough to hear shouts from the park. The doors suddenly opened and around ten fishmen came out. They were all armed. Luffy just slashed his hand at them and said. "Dai daikatana." A long horizontal blade of wind appeared and shot at the fishmen. What was left of them wasn't even worth talking about. Nojiko just watched Luffy from behind, wondering how much experience he had to have had to kill those fishmen so quickly.

They entered Arlong park. "Stay here" Luffy told his crew and started walking forward, while Arlong watched with narrowed eyes. Suddenly someone jumped from the pool that Luffy was standing next to. It was Hachi. He ran at Luffy and tried to attack when Luffy threw a haki reinforced kick at him. Hachi was blown away. While he was still in the air, Luffy slashed with his hand and sent a blade of wind flying making hachi into nana when the blade removed one of his arms.

Arlong's eyes widened. "Who are you?" He asked. Luffy looked at him, a dark look on his face. "A pirate. " He answered. Arlong looked at him. "Why are you here?" "To kill you." Said the Captain and immediately after slashed his hand at Arlong. "Kaze no ken" A ball of air rushed at Arlong. It was moving too fast to dodge. It hit Arlong and sent him crashing into the wall of Arlong park. As the dust cleared they could see Arlong sitting in the debris. He stood up and dusted himself. "Kill me? Hahahahah" Laughed Arlong. Luffy angered, he sent two more blades of wind at Arlong. He dodged them easily and lunged at Luffy. Luffy stepped back, but Arlong continued pressing him. Arlong threw a punch which Luffy caught. Calling upon his haki, he started crushing his fist. "Aarrrghh" Yelled Arlong and threw a punch with his free hand. Luffy caught his other hand aswell. Now holding both he started crushing them, his Busoshoku haki aiding him greatly. "Say you're sorry! " Yelled Luffy. "What?" Yelled back Arlong. "Apologise to Nami." "Never!" Yelled Arlong. Luffy twisted his left arm quickly and broke Arlong's wrist. "Apologise!" He yelled. "No!" He yelled back. Luffy then twisted his right arm and broke Arlong's other wrist. "APOLOGISE! Yelled Kamikaze with all his might. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Nami!" Yelled Arlong, his eyes tearing. Luffy nodded. "Good, now suffer!" And he kicked arlong's left kneecap with a haki reinforced kick. The sound of bone tearing could be heard. "Aaarrggh" Yelled Arlong in massive pain and collapsed to the floor, his leg not supporting him anymore. "Wha-what are you?" Asked Arlong while holding his knee with his two crippled arms. Luffy looked at him straight in the face. "Your executioner...Kaze no ken!" He yelled and sent a ball of compressed air at Arlong's good knee. The result wasn't pretty. The knee wasn't just broken. The strong winds ground out his whole knee. Leaving behind a big hole, twice the size of a tenis ball where his kneecap should be. Arlong again yelled in pain. "Please, I'll give you anything. I'll give you half of my islands." Luffy stepped on his broken knee."AArgh, just hear me out. I'll give you all the islands under my command and all the money I have." Luffy looked at him with a sick smile. "Well that's unfortunate, because all I want from you...IS YOUR DEATH!" Luffy yelled and flew up into the air. "This is the technique i thought up when I saw that man's pinwheel hat." Gen looked at Luffy. "Pinwheel?"

Luffy lifted his left arm above him. The wind started gathering, coalescing around his hand. It formed first into a ball, that grew in size. Then four blades started growing out of it's sides. The Attack formed in the appearance of a shuriken. He looked down at Arlong who's eyes were about to pop out from fright. Luffy started talking. "I call this technique Kaze...Rasenshuriken!(spiralling shuriken)" And he threw the Wind shuriken at Arlong, The shuriken flew, quickly gathering speed. As it hit there was a terrible boom and then a grinding sound. After a few seconds the grinding sound stopped and the dust cleared. Arlong's body was gone. What was left were the stumps of his broken hands and his legs from the knee's down. All that was left of arlong's torso was a wet, red mark on the floor. "You finally got what you deserved." Luffy landed and the crew ran to him forming a circle around him. Nami and Nojiko hugged him.

After the defeat of Arlong, the villagers of Kokoyashi village saw fit, to have a celebration. It was already night time and the party has been going for a few hours already.

"Kanpai" Yelled Zoro, hitting his cup of sake with Tenzo's. They both chugged down the sake"Ahh, that hits the spot" Said Tenzo while looking around. Finally he noticed Sanji. "Hey, buddy." He said to Zoro. "Huh?" "Look at lover boy over there." Said Tenzo pointing at Sanji that was surrounded by the village women, that were swooning over him. "Haha, someone's gonna get lucky tonight." Said Zoro while refilling his and Tenzo's cups. "Kanpai?" Asked Tenzo, looking at Zoro. "KANPAI!" The rest of the night slowly turned into a blur.

The door to the house opened and two people, their mouths locked to eachothers, stumbled inside. The man closed the door with his leg and then they stumbled over to the couch, lips still locked. The woman pushed the man on the couch and started undressing. Luffy looked at her in the dim lighting while licking his lips subconsciously. The woman parted with the last of her clothing and jumped on Luffy and started unbuttoning his pants. After she pulled off his underpants, she lowered her head. Luffy's eyes rolled up as he looked at the ceiling. "Oh Nojiko." He panted.

It was morning. A hand sneaked over to his chest. "Good morning." Said the woman to the man. Sanji looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." The woman grinned impishly and slipped under the cover lowering herself between Sanji's legs. He gasped as a wet feeling impacted his manhood. The other woman that laid on his right woke up and stretched. She looked at Sanji's satisfied face and at the woman under the cover. She smiled and joined the other woman. "Best morning ever." Said Sanji. Female giggles could be heard from under the cover.

It was noon and the Kamikaze crew was standing next to the Dancing Dragon and were just about to board it. The villagers smiled and waved at the crew, thanking them for saving their village. Nojiko had a dreamy look on her face after she kissed Luffy goodbye. The crew boarded. Their captain's orders were heard all over the ship. "Unroll the sails, pull up the anchor and let's go!" Zoro went and pulled up the anchor, while Tenzo and Usopp unfurled the sails, readying the ship for a new voyage. Nami was already standing next to the wheel, ready to roll out. "We ready?" Asked Luffy. Answers of "Hai" and "Yes, Captain" could be heard. "Good" Said Luffy and positioned himself behind the main sail. He lifted his left hand towards the sail and sent a gust of wind towards it while saying "Dai Kaze". And the crew was off towards their next adventure.

"I think it's about time we head to the grand line." Said Luffy looking at each member of the crew, separately. They crew was currently in the kitchen, eating the food Sanji prepared. "I agree, we've been in east blue for long enough." Said Zoro while putting a piece of sea king meat in his mouth. He chewed for a bit then swallowed. "Where do we need to go to get there." He asked, turning to Nami. Nami thought for a second, while sipping her orange juice. "Well, to get to the grand line we'll need to go through the Reverse mountain. It's a water way across the mountains and it's the only way to the grand line from East blue." Tenzo nodded and opened his mouth. "Yeah, and to get to the Reverse mountain, we'll need to stop at Loguetown. It's the place where the pirate king Gol. D. Roger was hanged." Luffy looked up at the mentioning of the pirate king's name. "I want to see the execution platform. " Zoro looked at Luffy. "And I need to buy some new swords. High quality ones too. The standard katanas break too easily." Usopp swallowed loudly. "I also need to buy a gun, so Tenzo can start teaching me, maybe a rifle aswell." He finished. Tenzo nodded. "We'll go buy them together, I know my guns." Usopp agreed. "That's what I wanted." Sanji opened his mouth from behind the kitchen counter, already washing the dishes he used to cook the meal. "We also need to buy some food, our supplies are kinda low from not restocking for so long." Luffy looked at the crew and said. "Good, then it's decided, our next course is Loguetown."

Luffy looked at the clouds, they were dark and nearing them, the wind was picking up aswell. "I don't like what I'm seeing. Tenzo hummed in agreement. "I'm gonna go find Nami." Said Luffy and left Tenzo alone with Zoro. "Hey Zoro, don't you think our captain's been more relaxed lately?" Zoro nodded. "What do you think happened?" Tenzo looked up at the clouds thinking. After a few seconds an expression of understanding appeared on his face. "Ahh." Zoro looked at him. "What?" "I think he got laid." Said Tenzo, grinning slightly. Zoro looked at him questioningly. "With who?...Ohhh, Nami's sister right?" Tenzo nodded "Right." They laughed for a bit, then started talking about what they'll do once they got to Logue town.

"Nami. Is there a storm coming?" Asked Luffy coming to stand near the woman. Nami turned towards him and frowned. "I was hoping it'll pass us by, but that was wishfull thinking. It'll hit us in an hour, an hour and a half at most." Luffy frowned aswell. "You think the ship can take it?" Nami nodded, not worried at all. "Hai, Senchou. It's still almost brand new. I think we won't have problems." "Good, carry on." Said Luffy and left.

The tumultuous sea was bashing against the ship. The wind buffeted it's side while heavy raindrops fell on the deck. A thunderous sound could be heard from outside as lightning attacked the sea. The crew was currently spread across the ship, each of them on their own, or in the case of Nami and Tenzo, together. Luffy was writing in the ship's log. "A storm has hit us an hour ago, it still shows no signs of stopping. My navigator says we'll live through it without any bigger consequences. Tomorrow, we should be in sight of Starter island, and we'll be able to restock our pantries.

Capt. Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy dropped his pen on the table and blew on the candle, turning the room dark. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep to the sounds of the storm.

**There, Arlong park arc finished. Tomorrow- Logue town and captain Smoker. **

**Hope you liked the fight with arlong...err...I mean the torture session xD. If you have anything at all to tell me or have a question, there's a review button down below. Be sure to come back tomorrow so you don't miss the exciting new chapter. Over and out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marine headquarters, Logue town**

Captain Smoker was currently doing his paperwork, as was normal for him at this time of the day, His ship was currently moored in the harbor of the base he was in. The office he was in was lavishly decorated as was expected from a man of his stature. Paintings, weapons and even a statue marred his otherwise white walls. Just as he signed his name on a contract of some sort a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked at the door, sat back and spoke. "Enter." The door opened and in stepped a man of around 25 dressed in the standard issue of the marine uniform. "What is this about, marine?" Demanded the captain. The marine walked in. Stopped in front of the desk and saluted. "Sir! The new wanted posters have just come in." Smoker took a cigar from his dessk drawer and lit it. "Oh yeah? Give 'em here." The marine deposited the posters on the desk and proceeded to stand at attention once again. Captain Smoker started reading the posters. "Steel fist Miku, The Machine Cid. And what's this?" He asked looking closer at the picture. "Destroyer of a battleship, killer of Captain Kuro and Arlong of the fishman pirates and also murderer of captain Nezumi. Well I never liked that man... Hmm, he has quite a big bounty and he's probably heading to the grand line which means he'll have to go through my town. Haha this'll be fun." He took another puff on his cigar before barking orders. " Ready the men, we are to go into code blue. I want my people to be ready once they arrive." The marine straightened up and saluted. "Yes sir, I'm on it sir." The marine kept standing in place waiting for further orders. Smoker looked annoyed. "Well? What are you still doing here! Get out!." Yelled Smoker. The marine ran like the wind. The wanted poster read. Monkey. D. Luffy-Kamikaze. Bounty: 45 million beli

**Logue town (town of the beginning and the end)**

"Yes! We finally arrived!" Yelled the Kamikaze. His crew was standing around him. In front of them was the gate to Loguetown. They moored their boat not ten minutes ago at the pier. As they all needed to get provisions and other things they left it unmanned. Some of them were a bit worried by that, but it was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't stay on this island for long.o9

Luffy looked at the town, raised his hand and yelled. "let's go wild!" And so they ran inside to do their business.

Sanji was walking down the market, eye ing the goods. He already had two baskets of food in his hands. Suddenly something big caught his eye. A giant blue fin tuna to be exact, It had to be at least 15 feet long and 5 feet thick. Counting the money that the captain had given him for the expenses he walked next to the fishmonger. A small crowd had gathered around the stall, most people eying the amazing fish. "Hey Ossan! How much for the fish." The fishmonger turned around and stared at the rude blonde fellow. " How much of it do you want?" Sanji thought for a second. " All of it" He replied while exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. The traders eyes widened. " Quarter of a million boy. If you've got that, it's yours." Sanji looked the fish up and down once more and nodded. He took out his money pouch, counted the right sum and threw it in the man's hands. Then he grabbed the tuna with one hand by the tail and lugged it across his back. Ignoring the man's calls he walked back to the ship. He had a shitload of sushi to prepare, enough to feed a pack of ravenous wolves.

Tenzo, Nami and Usopp were currently walking through the streets of Logue Town. They were chatting about random things as they moved through the bustling streets. Suddenly they found themselves in front of a gun shop. Tenzo exchanged glances with Usopp before entering.

"Good morning, dear customers." Greeted the man behind the counter, He was an older man, wearing black working clothes and was currently polishing a gun. Usopp and Tenzo looked like children in a candy shop, trying to look everywhere at once. Even Nami seemed a bit interested. They walked to the counter and Tenzo started speaking. "I want three guns like this and another rifle like this." He said while depositing his guns on the counter. The gunsmith looked at them, exclaimed that they're in mint condition and hid himself behind the counter. He brought back three vegapunk models 38. Just the ones Tenzo asked for. "What about the rifle?" Asked Tenzo, lifting an eyebrow. The man made a sorry face and said. " Unfortunately i'm out of those. But I can offer you this one instead." He went back for a moment and came back with a slick scoped rifle which was a mix of brown and black. "It's a Magnum 45. It's Made by a different company than your nimbus, but it's quality is just as good. Might be even better." Usopp took it in his hands and aimed down the scope. " It feels good in my hands. " Tenzo smiled. " We'll take it, and the guns. Could we buy some cleaning supplies aswell. And Ammunition of course." The man behind the counter rubbed his hands slowly and replied. "Of course good sir." He deposited all the items on the counter. Tenzo payed the man and took one of the three Vegapunks and gave it to Nami. " Here, this one is yours." Nami looked at him, smiled cheekily and replied. "You really know what a lady loves Tenzo." Tenzo and Usopp rolled their eyes and together they left the shop. "Now, let's go back to the ship, we can practice shooting while we wait for the others."

Luffy was standing in the town square, numerous people of all shapes and sizes moved past him, but he ignored them, choosing instead to continue observing the thing that he came to see. "The execution stand. There it is. The place where the greatest pirate of all time died." Luffy looked around him, then his figure blurred. He reappeared on top of the execution platform. He stared down at the people walking by. He saw the same sight that Gol. did before death. His eyes suddenly focused on a set of people walking towards him. "Marines" He ground out. He waited until they come close and then he did the unexpected. He started talking while manipulating the air around him in such a way that it carried his voice all around the city.

"People of Logue town. My name is Monkey. . The marines call me Kamikaze. I am a pirate. And I came here to start my journey to the grand line. I have gathered a small crew and we all are destined for greatness. Like Gol.D. Roger I will find the one piece. The will of D. lives in me. The new era of piracy has begun anew! REJOICE!" And just like that he dissappeared in thin air before a crowd of hundreds.

Zoro was standing inside the smithy, checking out all the different swords. "May I help you sir?" Asked the arms dealer. Zoro looked up from the sword he was handling, set it down and walked to the clerk. "Yeah, I want two swords, I've got 100.000 beli." The dealer's eyes widened and he started wildly and rudely gesturing. "Two swords for that kind of money? I can only sell you the worst crap i have for that amount." Zoro nodded "That's fine." In that moment the clerk's eyes glued to the sword at Zoro's waist. "Can i see that sword?" Zoro handed over Kuina and waited, eying the clerk with distrust. The arms dealer unsheathed the sword and gasped while thinking "This is wado ichimonji. One of the named meito. How does a novice like him have this. I need to have this sword. " He put on a victorious smile and said. "Sir, if you trade me this sword you can have any 3 swords in my shop in turn." Zoro's eyes narrowed and he took the sword back from the clerk, having to use a little force before the clerk released it. "No, thank you. It's got sentimental value. Anyhow, where do you keep your cheap swords. " The clerk dissapointedly pointed at a barrel near the door. At that moment the door to the shop opened and in stepped a bespectacled young black haired women, She had shoulder length hair and was wearing a green jacket and blue pants. At her waist was a sword. The clerk smiled when he saw her. "Ahh liutenant Tashigi. Here to pick up your sword I presume?" Tashigi nodded. "I came to pick up Shigure." The clerk reached behind the counter and threw the sword at the marine. Tashigi underestimated the weight of the sword and fell back straight into Zoro's arms. Zoro pushed her back on her feet. Tashigi turned towards him. "Thank you sir." Zoro shrugged. "No problem." Tashigi looked down and saw three swords on Zoro 's waist. "Wow three swords. You remind me of certain bounty hunter. His name is Roronoa Zoro. Have you heard of him?" Zoro turned around and started checking out the thrashed swords. "I've heard of him." Tashigi looked on. "Are you looking for swords?" "Yes I need two new ones." He answered. Tashigi nodded to herself. "I'll help you find them." and started checking around. A few minutes went past. "This one. You definitely need to buy this one." Zoro turned around. " It's only 50. 000 beli and it's name is sandai kitetsu." Zoro took it from Tashigi. The clerk voiced his disapprovement. "There's something wrong with that sword." Zoro unsheathed it. "It's cursed." Tashigi widened her eyes. "How do you know. Zoro slashed at the earth. " I can feel it. I'll take it. " He threw 50.000 beli on the counter and left the store with Tashigi following him. They entered the streets. "You can't take a cursed sword." Zoro looked at her. "I just did. " The marine's mouth narrowed. "But, what if you die." Zoro shrugged. "I'll die honorably, in battle." Tashigi hit him over his head. "Baka, don't talk about death like it's so simple. Zoro was just about to reply when they heard the Pirate's announcement. Tashigi whispered under her breath. "Kamikaze! I need to tell captain Smoker." She looked at Zoro and said harshly. "This is not over!" Then she ran away. Zoro turned around and started walking towards the ship while thinking about stupid wenches and melodramatic captains.


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy was walking through the back alleys towards the ship. He was trying to remain inconspicious. While taking in the sight of the back alley he noticed a neon sign that read. "The pirate king." Slightly interested he entered the establishment. Once he entered he looked around. It was a bar and most importantly, it was empty. It was around noon so it was to be expected. He walked to the counter and sat down. He looked at the old barman. He looked to be about sixty and had gray hair. He didn't stand out. Luffy ordered a beer. The old barman put a pint in front of him. "Welcome Kamikaze, to my humble establishment." Luffy almost sprayed beer out of his mouth. He managed to swallow and then looked the barman straight in the eyes. The barman just pointed at a wall behind Luffy. The wall was filled with wanted posters. Kamikaze nodded slightly to himself. "You gonna call the marines." The barman shook his head. "My brother was a pirate, I don't mind them really." Luffy stared at his beer. "So old man. What's there to do on this island. " The barman laughed. "Sakumo." Luffy hummed, then shook the man's hand. "Luffy." They released eachother's hands. "Well." Sakumo started. "You could go see the execution platform, but you've already been. The other thing worth mentioning is the marine base. It's the last one before the grand line and it's one of the biggest in East Blue. The captain here. Smoker. That man has no love lost for pirates. You would do well to avoid him. He is a devil fruit user like yourself. Yes, it would truly be best if you avoid him altogether." Luffy thought for a second. "I'll take your advice to heart Sakumo, but if it comes to a fight I wont lose." Sakumo started polishing a glass. "Many men had said the same thing and Smoker destroyed them." Luffy laughed. "Well, I'm not just any man. Let him come." Luffy took a long gulp of his beer, emptying the glass. He set the glass on the table. "Well I'm off, thank you for the info Sakumo, may you live a long life." The bartender put the cloth on the table and leaned on the counter. "Good luck Luffy," Luffy waved and he was gone. Sakumo stared at the wanted poster. "Kids these days." His eyes widened. "He didnt't pay for the beer! Damn pirate." Then he started laughing. "Interesting, that one."

A gunshot yanked out. "Shit, I missed." Cursed Usopp. Tenzo laughed. "It's to be expected. You need practice. Practice."

Nami, Usopp and Tenzo were currently on the deck of the Dancing dragon. Tenzo was training Usopp in hitting stationary targets. For the target they chose a pole that was sticking out of the sea. It was about 70 feet away from the ship. "Try again Usopp." Said Tenzo. Nami stopped leaning on the ship and came behind Tenzo and hugged him loosely. "When is it my turn?" Tenzo turned around and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Usopp, It's Nami's turn now." Usopp looked away from the target. "Aww, but we just started." Tenzo turned towards Usopp and gave him a look. "Yeah, true, but you have to take into account that she hasn't fired a gun before, While we've been practicing for days now with my guns." Usopp's nose became even longer. "Meh, fine. Good luck Nami." Nami nodded and went into position. She held her gun with both hands. Tenzo quickly came behind her and leaned into her, his hands covering hers. He corrected her grip and then moved away. Nami kept blushing when she pressed the trigger. The shot flew and drilled right inside of the pole. "Yes, I did it!" At that moment Sanji came from the hull with a plate of sandwiches and another of drinks. "Refreshments guys and congrats Nami. I saw that. " Nami smiled while taking her drink. "Thank you Sanji-kun." Tenzo looked around the port. "Say, crew...What do you think the captain is doing." Nami took a sip of her cool drink. "Probably getting chased by marines, same for Zoro." Tenzo hummed in thought while scratching his beard. "We need to get the ship ready to leave, but first, let's eat." Sounds of "aye" could be heard.

Luffy decided to forgo stealth and went to the main street. He was running in a slight jog when he saw a flash of green. "Zoro!" Zoro turned around. "Huh? Luffy!" Kamikaze stopped next to Zoro. "Did you get your swords?" Zoro spat on the floor, annoyed. "I got one, then i got pissed and had to leave the store. People are so annoying." Luffy laughed at his misfortune. "Hah I get you. Well we'll get you another sword sometime. Anyways the marines are looking for me, let's run to the ship." Zoro nodded. "After that proclamation i'd be nuts to find you aswell if I were a marine. " Luffy nodded and together they quickened their pace in the direction of the dancing dragon.

"Stop! Kamikaze! Stop in the name of the marines!" Zoro and Luffy kept running when their path was crossed by a woman. She pulled out her sword and aimed it at Luffy. "Stop pirate scum." Luffy and Zoro stopped. "Luffy, go ahead. I'll take care of her. I know her." Luffy glanced at Zoro. "Alright I'll see you on the ship." Luffy ran past the woman and dissapeared in the crowd. Tashigi looked at Zoro. "So you're a pirate." Zoro just watched her sword. "What's it to you." Tashigi narrowed her eyes. "Those swords suffer being alongside a bad person like you. I will take them from you." Zoro's eyes widened. He eyed Tashigi's katana. "That is a meito right? Shigure you called it." Tashigi nodded, her eyes narrowing. Zoro continued. "Then I propose this. We fight, and the winner gets the opponent's swords. Deal?" The marine liutenant didn't wait for the start. She rushed at Zoro with her sword raised above her head. Zoro unsheathed his swords. Using his crappy sword he blocked the overhead strike. The sword broke and he received a tiny slash on his chest. Tashigi smiled triumphantly and went in for a second strike. Zoro was angry. "Piece of shit sword!" he yelled while sidestepping. As soon as he dodged the blow he slashed at Tashigi's belt. The sword cut through leather like it was butter. The marine's pants fell down to her knees and because she was overextended, a kick, courtesy of Zoro sent her falling on the cold ground. Zoro moved fast and stepped next to her, grabbed her head and immediately after, her glasses. "You have too many weaknesses." And then he crushed her glasses. He gloated for a second and then he pulled Shigure out of her grip and sheathed his new sword. "Thank you for the weapon, I'll make good use of it. Bye now. " He saluted and dissappeared in a steady run. The marine started crying.

Luffy was running through the streets. Getting nearer his crew and ship by the second. A group of marines were running after him. He ignored them. As he ran he started hearing the sound of a machine and it was getting louder. Just as it sounded like it was on top of him, his path was crossed by a man on a motorbike. Luffy stopped in front of the man on the bike and stared. The man stepped down from the bike and lit a cigar. He had a white jacket and black pants. The jacket was unzipped showing his midriff for all to see. "You shouldn't have come here Kamikaze." Luffy narrowed his eyes. "You must be captain Smoker." Smoker smiled. "Ahh I see my reputation precedes me." He took another cigar from his jacket and lit it." Luffy stared. "two cigars, you really have no fear." Smoker laughed. "I could say the same for you Monkey. D. Luffy., You dare come into my town and do that shit at the execution platform." His face became murderous. "I should kill you where you stand. " Luffy looked offended. "I dont have time for this. Kaze no yaiba." The blade of wind flew right into Smoker's bike. It exploded spectacularly, while the captain became a great amount of white smoke and reformed in front of luffy, his jutte in hand. He stabbed towards Luffy. Instead of dodging, Kamikaze went into wind form, but was unceremoniusly thrown on the floor as the jutte hit him. He yelled in pain. "Shit! Seastone!" Smoker laughed. "You are correct Kamikaze. The tip of my jutte has seastone on it. No more monkey business from you hahahahah." Luffy slowly stood up and started thinking. "He's a logia so my wind attacks wont do anything, well unless I reinforce them with haki. Yeah, he wont be expecting that." Luffy threw a kick towards smoker. "Kaze no daikatana." A massive blade of wind appeared and shot off towards smoker at the height of his waist. Smoker was about to go into smoke form when he noticed something weird with the blade. It had a white sheen. "Haki." He thought and threw himself on the ground. The blade flew past his head and hit a few marines, cutting them into pieces. It continued even further away where it finaly stopped as it hit a building, cutting it cleanly in half.

Luffy didnt't waste time and ran towards smoker and sent a haki reinforced kick towards his head, he missed and hit his shoulder. A crack could be heard. Smoker's shoulder was broken. "I underestimated you Kamikaze." Luffy nodded. "As did I, you will never hit me, ever again."

Smoker spat on the floor. "A bit cocky arent we." Luffy ignored him and and rushed him again. He unsheathed his tanto and deflected Smoker's Jutte and threw himself head first into Smoker. Using Haki to reinforce all his movements he knocked Smoker on the floor and started pounding on him using his ability to speed himself up. Left hook, right hook, broken nose, right hook. His hands blurred as he was pounding on the captain. All the witnesses later would have said that it looked like the man didnt even have arms, he was moving so fast. After the beating Luffy stood up. He looked down at Smoker. The man seemed to still be conscious, which testified to his strength. It's not everyday a man gets thirty haki empowered blows to his head. Luffy started to walk away. "Stop, Kamikaze." Luffy stopped walking. "We are done here Smoker. Stay here in your little safe town and beat on weak little pirates. We have nothing to talk about." And with that said he walked off.

**There you go. 2 chapters in 2 days. I'm sorry for not updating for almost 4 months. I'm a lazy guy and didn't feel like it. I hope you think the fight scenes are ok. I know they're short, but i'm trying to make the kamikaze's win with smarts not simply brawn. I don't know when I'll update next but it'll probably be within a week. No promises tho. Anyways If you liked this chapter or just think this story is good please review. I also take criticism.**


End file.
